Transformers Prime: Spark of Harmony
by NotRamjet97
Summary: The Autobot and Decepticon war is now fought on a new battlefield. To the victor goes a relic almost as powerful as the Matrix itself, to the loser goes complete destruction. Will the Mane 6 be a valuable asset? Or just more casualties in this never-ending alien war? (title change)
1. Chapter 1

**TransFormers Prime:**

_Spark of Harmony  
_

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or locations. They are both owned by Hasbro and Discovery: a.k.a. the Hub. I just have the story.

Note: At the time my sister and I wrote this, both Transformers Prime and My little Pony Friendship is magic were on a break, (I'm not sure when this takes place ,maybe after the TFP episode Armada) so if there are any conflicts with the story and their respective T.V. shows then I will (attempt) to fix the at some point. Another thing I need to say is that we made it so that each chapter is in the point of view from a different character, hopefully to add a bit of variety. Also I was not very descriptive of the characters because I figured that if you were reading a crossover like this, then you would naturally know these characters. But enough of that lets roll out!

Chapter 1

_A falling Star(scream)_

(Twilight Sparkle's POV)

"Good morning Spike." I said in a cheerful mood. There's nothing like a good night of sleep to make a pony feel real cheerful in the morning. "Hm? Oh hi," Spike muttered in a distracted voice. I looked over at him to see why he sounded so distracted, and in his claws was the answer. A book on how to get unicorns to notice you.' Why do I own that?' I thought to myself, then it hit me. I had it because my _brother_ was trying to get me hooked up with a stallion. But why was _Spike _reading it? Suddenly, he looked up from the book ,made heart eyes , and murmured something I didn't quite catch. "Spike?" I asked in alarm. "Are you trying to get _me _to notice you?!" His heart eyes popped and he replied. "Huh? What? No! No! NO! NOOOO! I'm reading this to attract the most beautiful , pearl-white , most fashionable unicorn in all of Equestria." He made heart eyes again and I asked. "Sweetiebell? I think she's too young for you." I teased. Spike looked at me with a puzzled expression and asked. "What ?! No, I mean Rarity! Gosh you dance with a filly one time and everypony thinks you're gonna date her, yeesh!" I gave him a little grin and told him. "I know Spike, I was just kidding." Spike looked at me with a puzzled look and asked. "You? Wow, I don't even remember the last time you-" But before Spike could finish, somepony started pounding on the door. "I'll get it." I said, but before I could the door swung open and there stood Pinkie Pie ,bouncing in place with a huge grin. It had been getting colder in Ponyville which caused a cold breeze to blow in." Twilight! I just saw this HUGE minotaur! He was big and silver and big and had wings and big and had on high heels and did I mention big?!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly, I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Pinkie pie it was probably just Rainbow dash playing a prank on you again."

" No!" She argued. "Me and Rainbow dash saw it with our own eyes!" She then stared at me with these large eyes. I just stared at her for a little while , unsure what to say next , before finally saying. "It's Rainbow dash and _I_. Not Rainbow dash and me." Pinkie paid no heed to me and demanded. "C'mon you gotta come see it!" She started bouncing off. "Follow meee!" She went out the door. After a moment, she noticed I hadn't followed her and she came back. "What part of 'follow meee!' don't you get?" She asked. Then the next thing I know ,she was pushing me out the door. "No time to waste! We gotta make haste!" I just sighed at Pinkie pie's futile attempt at poetry, I then telepathically grabbed my boots and scarf and reluctantly followed Pinkie Pie.

**Later...**

"I wonder what kind of cake he likes." She rambled. "*Gasp* I bet he likes chocolate! Because chocolate is the best kind of cake!"

" Whoa ,whoa ,whoa. Did you say _chocolate _is the best kind of cake?" I laughed at that thought, " It's obvious that strawberry is the superior flavor."

"Chocolate!"

"Strawberry."

"Chocolate!"

"Strawberry!"

"CHOCOLATE!"

"Pinkie pie ,strawberry is the obvious and more nutritious choice resulting in it being the best flavor choice so it is only logical that-" I stopped dead in my tracks. Pinkie pie kept on talking about something but I didn't notice. Why? Because you don't usually pay attention to things like that when there's a GIANT 30 FOOT METAL MINOTAUR STARING AT YOU! He was grabbing at his side while a blue liquid gushed out. "Energon," he mumbled, "Must find energon…" He stared at me and I cowered under his glare. "Oh great! Now I'm imagining things!" He staggered and tried to walk but he stumbled and fell down. It felt like a giant earthquake hit. I flew up into the air. "WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I cried waving my hoofs frantically as I soared. "Oof!" I exclaimed as I landed on Bon Bon.

"Watch where you're going! " She demanded in a deep voice. She shook me off and went off with her friend Lyra.

Before I could try and understand the mysteries of Bon Bon, the minotaur got up and brushed himself off. I quickly tried to find a hiding place, not knowing what that thing was capable of doing. Now you might think that me being the element of magic ,and beating changelings, Discord, Nightmare Moon , Parasprites, and an Ursa Minor, that I might be able to handle him. But this guy made an Ursa Minor look like a teddy bear. After frantically looking, I remembered that I was a unicorn and I also remembered that I was trying to remember how to do an old stealth spell last night, I tried it when I was young but could never quite get it (please don't ask) . But before I could, I realized that the minotaur was gone. I carefully looked around to see where he was, but there was no sign of him, except for a hole in the ground about the size of Canterlot . Also, for some reason, it was glowing a bright blue color. I peeked in and saw some bright blue crystals, I picked a chunk out with my horn (although it was hard because it was heavy) and examined it closely.

It looked like nothing I had ever seen before. 'Hm….' I thought to myself. 'Who would a pony go to, to find about diamonds?' Slowly, a light bulb went on over my head. "Aha!" Granny smith yelled, "It works! I've invented the first Twilight-Sparkle-brain-powered-light bulb! Eureka! " What the hay? Er, never mind.

Later...

"Hm…." Rarity muttered, examining the crystal with her "diamond observing" glasses. She observed, wrote something down, observed some more, wrote some more etc. "Well?" I pressed. Slowly, ever so slowly, she replied. "I have a verdict."

"Yes? What is it?" I asked impatiently. She replied matter-of-factually. "I can only conclude…"

"Yes?"

"…that this diamond is…"

"Yes?!"

"QUIT INTERRUPTING ME!"

"Oh. Sorry. Go on."

"I have no idea what this is."

"WHAT?!" I yelled, "YOU'RE THE ONLY PONY IN EQUSTRIA THAT HAS THE MOST KNOWLEDGE OF DIAMONDS AND CRYSTALS! AND YOU DON'T KNOW?!"

"Twilight dear," Rarity soothed, starting to clean up, "I may have a large knowledge of diamonds and crystals but there are some things I simply do not know about. But there is _somepony _who _does _know."

**Later...**

"Princess Celestia!" I cried as we stormed through the palace doors. Celestia ad Luna were-_PLAYING A_ _VIDEO GAME_ ?! "Take that Celestia!" Luna remarked, and an explosion was heard from the T.V. . "Princess Celestia?" I asked baffled. "Huh? What? Oh!" The princess exclaimed, as she just now noticed us. She threw the T.V. out the window (*BONK* "Ow! Hay!"). "Hay!" Luna pouted, crossing her hooves over her chest, " I was winning!" Celestia pushed her sister behind her back and asked. "What brings you here on this _**unexpected **_visit Twilight Sparkle?"

"This your majesty!" Rarity explained, and grabbed the crystal, holding it out for all to see. "Oh my…" She trailed off. "I had hoped I would never see that agai-" I cut her off. "You have no idea what it is, do you?"

"No. Not a clue."

I groaned and she (Princess Celestia) replied. "Maybe that dragon of yours could help. What was his name? Witwicky? Rad? Sparkplug?"

"Spike," I corrected, "His name is Spike."

"Maybe he _could _help." Rarity suggested. I argued. "That's what you said about Celestia too." Rarity gave me a look. "Fine," I sighed, "Back to my house."

**Later...**

"Oh my gosh it's energon!" Spike exclaimed immediately. "Energon?" I asked. "How do you know it's energon?" Spike twiddled his fingers. "Um... My uncle, he's a little strange..." I didn't have time to ponder about Spike because Rarity asked. "What's energon?" Spike held it up and explained. "Energon! The life source of all Transformers. Transformers came from the planet Cyberton, and are called Cybertonians. They can't return to their home planet and are stuck right here, on this planet! They also have the ability to turn into vehicles, sometimes even animals!"

"But _who _was that?" Rarity inquired. "That depends," Spike replied, "What insignia did he have?" I tried to describe it the best I could, but it was kinda hard when you're running for your life. "I think it was red and it was sort of triangular, it was really tiny and up real high, on his chest." I said, but wasn't quite sure that was it. I looked at Spike and noticed that his eyes were as big as Pinkie pie's party balloons and he didn't say anything . "Spike?" I asked. No response. "Spike?" I asked again, this time waving my hoof in front of his face. Same response. "Spike?!" This time I shook him. Same response. I put him down and told Rarity, "I'm going to try and see if I have a spell upstairs for this." But Rarity shook her head and said " Twilight let me try, I think I know something that will work." "Are you sure?" I asked doubtfully. She just nodded her head so I stepped back to see her do whatever she was going to do. She walked over to Spike, bent down and...KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK?! Well she was going to but as soon as her lips came within half an inch of him his eyes did that heart thing and he fainted. Rarity looked down at him, then at me, then back down at him.

When he woke up (after a spell _I _used) he shook his head and before he could do anything else I asked him " Spike! What does the symbol mean?" He blinked and motioned his claw for me to come closer. When I got closer he whispered in my ear " I think that's a Decepticon symbol! Those are the bad guys!" I looked at him and he just nodded. "I think I'd better get Princess Celestia here. Spike take a letter." As soon as I said that Spike started dictating my letter. "Dear princess Celestia, What I learned about friendship today was-wait. I didn't learn anything! I need to warn you about something very bad that might happen if this certain 'creature' is spotted around Equestria..."

Chapter 2

_A Strange New World_

(Optimus Prime's point of view)

"Optimus," Ratchet called from the lab, "I have picked up Starscream's energy signature. He is in a highly populated place. And I fear the inhabitants may spot him and be pulled into our war. WE CAN'T DEAL WITH MORE HUMANS AT THIS TIME! OR FOR THAT MATTER, ANY TIME!"

"Understood old friend, I do believe what Starscream has planned is no good and I may require back-up. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, transform and roll out!" I commanded and transformed. My team followed behind me. Just before we reached the groundbridge, we were stopped abruptly. Wheeljack entered and asked. "Mind if I tag along?"

Seconds later, we arrived in an odd place. We soon realized that it was nighttime and that the creatures were entering stasis. There was foliage everywhere and the small organics called "birds". My sensors indicated it was approximately 34 Degrees Fahrenheit. "Where are we?" Bulkhead asked. "I believe we are in what the humans would call a forest." I replied. "So these are the inhabitants?" Arcee asked, "Ratchet sent us to save trees?"

"I believe that the foliage here is not the only inhabitant here." I started, " While important to their habitat, there is more to this than meets the eye." Arcee merely shrugged and we continued on.

After walking for a few cycles we decided that it would be best to divide up and look for Starscream. "Bulkhead you take the East," I ordered then Bulkhead nodded and went off. "Arcee you take the West. Bumblebee, head North." After they had all left, Wheeljack asked. "So where am I supposed to go?"

"Wheeljack," I answered, "You will be accompanying me to the South." He started walking off to the South. As he passed me, he added. "Babbysittin' a prime. That's cool." I narrowed my optics and said. "Wheeljack, there are times for jokes and times for sincerity. If you want to help these inhabitants then you must take this serious-"

"Enough with the speeches already!" Wheeljack interrupted, "We've got a town to save!" With that, he transformed and drove off. I vented and shook my head. This was going to be a **long** obritalcycle.

**Later...**

After a few cycles we reached the town. We did not enter the town because some of the lights were still on, indicating that some of the humans were awake. The buildings were nearly our own size, and very brightly colored. Many had bright small plants the humans usually called "flowers". Although, some had bite marks in them (I thought humans were omnivores).

Realizing that Starscream was not in the proximity, we decided to leave the humans to rest, that is until Bulkhead called me on the comm link. "Uh, Optimus? I've got a problem." He said in a slightly worried tone. I quickly replied. "We will try and get to you as soon as possible. It appears that Starscream is not here any-" Before I could finish there was a loud roar, after that a large purple mammal, which I believed humans call a "bear" (though it seemed significantly larger), walked toward us. It was transparent and almost appeared as if it was made of the stars. "All right! I've been itching for a fight." Wheeljack quietly exclaimed. I looked over at him and quietly told him. "Wheeljack, as of now the creature poses no threat for us, nor the humans, therefore we shall not engage it in battle. We will merely watch for the time being." Wheeljack rolled his optics, but did not engage (though he did put his battlemask up).

The animal let out a wild roar. It sniffed the air. Then another growl followed but it had not come from the bear rather than it's abdomen. It walked to a few trees before swiping them with its paw. They came crashing down and a small round yellow object cracked open, spilling a thick yellow liquid from it. The bear began lapping the substance and a humming sound caught my attention. A swarm of insects was forming. They looked somewhat similar to Bumblebee, with a yellow body, black stripes, and wings similar to his doors.

They were headed straight for the bear and they had a hostile look to them. But before I could trouble myself with earth's food chain, my audio receptors picked up the sound of human voices. And they were approaching our position. After returning to vehicle mode, I quickly called Wheeljack on the com link to tell him to return his vehicle form. But there was no response. After three attempts I gave up and waited for the humans to pass. Except there were no humans, in fact except for the occasional small rodent or insect, and the three small equines, there were _no_ humans. Thinking that the equines, small rodents, and insects would not reveal ourselves to the townspeople, I started my alternate mode's engine and looked for the bear-creature. I slowly drove across the landscape in hopes of sighting some sign as to where the animal might be, to prevent any harm from coming to the inhabitants of this town.

"Come on Scootaloo. It's this way!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-u-"

"Girls, let's stop fighting and find this alien so we can get our 'alien cutie mark', okay?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good. Now I think he went this way..."

The three young voices stopped and was replaced by small footsteps. Next the bush next to me rustled. I froze and waited to see what would happen next. Finally, the bushes departed to reveal three young mammals which the humans might call "horses". "OH MY GOSH IT'S THE ALIEN!" The trio screamed in unison and dove behind a tree. One by one, they peaked their heads out from behind the tree to look at me. They ducked back and my sensors picked up small whispers which soon turned into loud harsh whispers. Then, the small orange one with wings came out. "W-w-who are y-y-you?" She stuttered. Figuring my cover was blown, I transformed.

The young horse's face turned into a look of horror as I shifted my form. "I am Optimus prime." I explained to her, "I am leader of the Autobots and I am here to investigate the location of an enemy, and if necessary, protect your town." She gulped. "_Our _town?" I heard the roar of engines and knew my team was close. Bumblebee drove up and as he transformed I introduced. "Bumblebee." Arcee drove onto a fallen tree and transformed into mid air. "Arcee." Bulkhead followed soon after. "And Bulkhead. We are the Autobots and we have come here to protect your hometown, from any threat the Decepticons or anyone else might bring."

"Whooooaaaa!" The three girls chorused. "Cooooool!"

"RAAAAAAAAWR!" We all turned towards the outburst. The bear had apparently been attacked by the small insects. It turned to glare at us and locked eyes on Bumblebee. It must have mistaken him for one of those insects that had wounded it because it let out a mighty roar and charged at him. Bumblebee saw the creature advancing on him and ran off in the other direction. The bear changed direction and followed him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!" Bumblebee cried out in beeps. The bear growled in response and kept following him. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Bumblebee shouted. "That PROVES I'm not chicken!" The orange one told the white and the yellow one, "I talked to the alien first."

"So?" The yellow one shot back with something that sounded like a Tyger Pax accent (also known to the humans as a Southern accent), "You still haven't told me what a chicken sounds like!"

"WON'T YOU EVER LET THAT GO?!" The orange one screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" Bumblebee yelled. "You wanna get him?" Arcee asked Bulkhead. When Bulkhead shook his head, Arcee sighed and blasted a few rounds at the bear. The bear scampered off and only stopped to turn around and glare at Bumblebee. Bumblebee asked in beeps, panting. "Hey. Where's Wheeljack?" I looked over to Arcee and Bulkhead. Bulkhead looked at Arcee and Arcee looked at Bulkhead. They both said the same thing. "Uh-oh."

Authors notes:

Notramjet97's sister/co-author: Ta-da! So watcha guys think? Please review but don't burn us in flames our first try! But be warned, if you are going to be a pyromaniac, I have a water gun (lol). Stay tuned!

Notramjet97: Uhhh. Yeah, what she said. And just to let you know this is _not_ the end, it is still under construction and we still have a whole lot more to do (as soon as the constructicons get back).

Notramjet97's sister/co-author: P.S. Scootaloo is officaly not chicken now! And pinkie pie is awesome! See you in the next chapters (maybe I can convince Wheeljack to help me _make_ er,_persuade _the constructicons to get moving again.*calls* Oh Wheeljack!).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

The giant exploding balloon-thrower metal minotaur who came to Ponyville

(Pinkie Pie's mysterious p.o.v.)

"La la la la la la!" I sang as I skipped through Ponyville on a beautiful Monday night. I was skipping because I was happy and I was happy because there was so much to be happy about! I was looking for that giant minotaur who had come to Ponyville because he looked sad (just like Cranky doodle when he first came) and all ponies (or minotaurs) who come to Ponyville must get the official Pinkie-Pie-welcome-to-Ponyville-party. Unless they are a bad seed. Bad seeds must be "weeded" out of Ponyville. That is the rules in the Pinkie pie party throwing hand book, page 67, paragraph 678, sentence 6,405 dot8-b (it's right next to the section about pinkie promises and pickle barrels and cumquats) .

Suddenly, my hoof began to shake (and it wasn't because it was cold). And then my mane started to bounce. That could only mean one thing: somebody was going to jump out of that bush I hadn't even noticed till now, and do a surprise attack on me (Rainbow Dash had done that to me once)! But this time, _this time,_ I was ready for her. The bush rustled. And rustled. And rustled. And rustled some more. It then rustled even more. And finally it rustled. Suddenly, a large figure jumped out at me. I quickly sidestepped it and it went flying into the tree. "AHHHHHHH!" It cried, as it sailed in the air. "Aha!" I cried triumphantly and ran over to the groaning figure. "I got you this time Rainbow Da- wait you're not Rainbow Dash!" It was indeed not Rainbow Dash. It looked like the large skinny metal minotaur that had been here in Ponyville. Only fatter. And colorfuler. But I had never seen him before and if I had never seen him before than that meant he needed a- " WELCOME TO PONYVILLE PARTY! Welcome to Ponyville! This party is just for you! Welcome to Ponyville! C'mon on now, there's so much to do!" I sang as I launched my party cannon. "Ah!" He yelled and touched something on the side of his head. "Optimus! I need assistance immediately! A strange creature is here and is attacking me! Hello? Optimus! Hello?! Scrap, no reception." He pulled a hard balloon looking thing out and muttered. "Guess I'll have to take care of this myself."

He stood up and launched the hard balloon looking thing at me. "Oooh! Is that a balloo-" But before I could finish, the hard balloon looking thing exploded, it hurt as I flew into the mountain right behind me. When I landed, I looked over to the large metal minotaur. "Ha ha!" He exclaimed. "Mission accomplished." My eyes grew wide. I bit my trembling lip as tears began to fill up my eyes. My hair fell down and I told myself. 'Don't cry Pinkie, don't cry Pinkie. Just because he's a big meanie pants and he hurt you when you were only trying to be nice doesn't mean you should *sniff* cry *Breaks down into tears*' Ok. That was no help. I turned back to the big meanie pants and I asked myself. 'Why would he be so mean?' It then hit me like a ton of Granny Smith's honey jars. My sadness vanished and mad Pinkie pie came out to play. "YOU'RE A BAD SEED!" I yelled at him and then charged.

He froze when he saw me and muttered. "Uh-oh." Just before I knocked him over harder than a train going 200 mph. Once I was on top of him I seethed. "We have NO bad seeds. Not in Ponyville, not in all of Equestria!"

After successfully tying, and gagging him. I immediately started dragging him, and let me tell you he was one heavy minotaur. " You need to go on a diet." I said with the rope in my mouth. "Meph miphh muphipph mpihh moph mph." He answered with the gag on, so I could not quite catch what he said. So I told him. " Well it's your own fault for hitting me with that exploding balloon. But if you pinkie promise that you'll be nicer then maybe I'll take the gag off." He just looked at me with a raised metal eyebrow like he had no idea what he was talking about. Then right out of the blue, out of nowhere, like BOOM there it was, like thunder suddenly crashing without lighting flashing to warn you to cover your ears with pillows; I heard a voice. It was some pony's voice saying " Optimus, I found Wheeljack, I'll bring him back to base, he's been tied and gagged, I'll keep my optics peeled for any 'Cons." When the voice had finished a normal sized (but still tall), metal, blue and silver minotaur came out from behind the trees.

I assumed it was a girl because it looked like a female minotaur and I have never seen any pony (or minotaur) that looked like a girl and that was not a girl. Oh yeah. And her voice sounded like a mares. That reason too. Hmm, come to think of it I've never seen a girl minotaur before She didn't notice me at first. But she did notice the big meanie. Whoo boy. She was madder than Applejack when she found out I had colored all her apples rainbow and she thought they were those zap apples and she then made them into superdy duperdy special jam, which takes two WHOLE weeks to make and then she fed it to these super sophisticated judges all the way from Canterlot, and the judges spit it out and it spewed ALL OVER THE PLACE, and then they left and Applejack took off her hat and did her best not to cry, because she really REALLY wanted to show them how special her zap apple jam and I didn't want her to feel bad so I said, "Don't feel bad Applejack! They were just _normal _apples that I painted rainbow!" and after she heard that, her face turned really red and she looked madder than when I found out Applejack had broke a pinkie promise so I ran right out of there and the events that followed are too gruesome for anypony under the age of 645,789,046,435,216,574,832,003,152,726,940,039,747,029,450,674,521,928,476,736,485,947,547,747,446,472,364,585,749,729,274,947,402,083,957,463,646,376,274,686,626,292,763,895,763,937,276,292,018,263,784 so since she looked madder than that I knew it was time to high-tail it outta there (with the meanie minotaur of course. Oh, and Granny Smith says I have a problem with run-on sentences. I don't believe her. Do you?).

The problem was that it was kinda hard to carry that big meanie around cuz he did not go on a diet. The other problem was that his friend the angry minotaur was holding on to him. After trying and trying I finally gave up and collapsed onto the ground. I realized that they were probably going to beat me to a pulp, so I just put my hooves over my head and waited. And waited. And waited. And *yawn* waited. And-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

**...retaL**

That's when my eyes popped open and I saw the ceiling of my room. ' Why was I dreaming about that?' I asked myself, that's when it hit me like a load of Fluttershy's frogs: it must have been that spicy/sweet pepperoni and chocolate pizza-cake I had last night. 'Well of course that's what it was silly filly!' Now knowing that I should never eat a spicy/sweet pizza-cake for supper in the future, I then decided to go downstairs to eat some breakfast.

After feeding Gummy (it's harder than it looks. He's a carnivore and I have to chew up all his food for him since he has no teeth and it tastes _NOTHING _like birthday cake which is the one of the best tasting things in the universe!), brushing my teeth (Colgate told me to brush my teeth every day or I will also be like Gummy and then I couldn't eat my most favorite food, cake! So I brush my teeth every single day) , and reloading my party cannon (you never know when you might need it. Who says ALL the changelings are _really _and _truly _gone?), I then decided it would be a good idea to drop in on my good friend Twilight and drop off a book I borrowed (It was called "How to hang upside down, sing Mary had a little frog, say hello to Fluttershy and eat chopped sui all in one breath") . But on the way there I ran into none other than ***GASP!*** Princess Celestia! " Hello Pinkie Pie. How is everything?" She asked politely. Unfortunately all I could was drop my jaw to the ground. But after I put it back I knew just what to do " HEY EVERYPONY! PRINCESS-." She suddenly put her hoof in my mouth and told me "Shhhhh. I don't want everypony to know. I came here because Twilight said that there was an emergency. You haven't seen any giant minotaurs around here, have you?" My eyes grew huge, I remembered my dreams and those two big minotaurs. But maybe it wasn't a dream maybe it was really real! I nodded my head vigorously and the Princess took her hoof out of my mouth. "Can you show me where?" she asked. " I guess, I think it was in the Everfree forest." And with that we both headed for the Everfree forest.

But before we got there, I saw the C.M.C. (cutie mark crusaders) and shouted. "Hey! Yoo hoo! Cutie mark crusaders! Over here! We want to know if you've seen any giant minotaurs around here!"

"Pinkie Pie!" Celestia scolded. "We weren't supposed to tell anyone!" But I couldn't hear her. Because I was chasing the C.M.C. who were running away from me. Well I chased them right back!

_**Two hours later**_

After I had finally caught up with them and I had asked. "Why were you running away from me? Do you know anything about the minotaur?" Applebloom responded in a robotic tone. "No we do not Ms. Pinkie Pie." Scootaloo responded next (in the same robotic tone). "Yes. We know absolutely nothing about giant alien robots." Sweetiebell spoke up too (and had the same robotic tone also). "And we are definitely NOT lying. I repeat, we are** NOT** lying." They then all gave me big nervous smiles. I stared at them for a real long time, trying to decide if they were telling the truth or not. "Okie dokie lokie!" They let out a sigh of relief and began to walk off. That's when my super sensitive pinkie ears picked up their conversation. "I'm so glad _that's_ over."

"Me too. I'm not sure how much longer I could have kept that fake smile."

"Think she knows?"

"Nah."

"Quit worrying Sweetiebell."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I just got this gut feeling…"

Hm. That made me wonder. Were they telling the truth? Or was there more to this than meets the eye?

Chapter 4

_**Decepticons!**_

(Bulkhead's p.o.v.)

" So Jackie, how'd it feel to get beaten by a pony?" I asked my old buddy teasingly. He just shrugged his shoulder as we kept looking for Starscream. After 'Cee found him, they put the little pink wonder at her place after Sweetiebell told them where it was. "Hey Jackie," I asked, "Do you think these-."

"Shhhhhhh, look."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You don't see 'em?"

" See what?"

The answer came soon enough. An energon curdling shriek came from deeper in the woods "Insecticons? Here? What do they want?" I asked, thinking aloud. "Beats me, but look, they brought company." He was right, standing next to them were two slightly terrified looking vehicons. " Looks like the cons got someone else to do their dirty work. Do you think we should fight them?" I asked. We looked at each other and straight away knew what the other was thinking: 'Scrap 'em'. That was it.

We transformed and looked for the closest Vehicon to shoot. We found them near a peaceful looking cottage with a few animals walking crawling under things. The cons didn't seem to pay attention to the cottage, instead they were preoccupied with a yellow civilian. From what I knew of being here, this one was a Pegasus, a human mythological pony that flies. They had their guns aimed at her and she looked scared. It didn't look as though she had anything to defend herself with either. Suddenly a blue thing shot right over our heads, it was also a Pegasus, and it did not look happy. " Hey!" She (it sounded like a she) yelled, " What do you ugly cyclops think you're doin'? If you want a fight pick on someone your own size, 'cuz I think I'd be too much for you to handle." As she was saying that she landed and stood, leaning on the Vehicon. Apparently the Vehicon wasn't the easy to forgive type (or leaning type) because as soon as she finished he flipped out his gun and started shooting at her. She dodged the blasts with ease as if she was just playing with immature little sparklings, (hey if the Vehicons can't shoot me, they definitely can't shoot a small, fast, blue moving target) showing that she was faster than most horse (of course she did have wings). I looked over to where Wheeljack was- only to discover he wasn't there. He had already taken out a con. "Hey! Save some for me!" I told him teasingly.

"Well come on out! I think there's an insecticon somewhere." He shouted back to me. Unfortunately I found out where the con was. Right behind me. But before I could spin around to nail him in the sparkplugs, he nailed _me_ in the head-gasket. Sparks flew everywhere while I was sent into the nearest tree. Unfortunately I landed on my already throbbing head-gasket. Wheeljack tried to stop the con bug, but it just brushed him off like he was a nano-bug.

Seeing that the insecticon was coming for me I thought I'd try and ram him with my truck mode. Unfortunately my head hurt too much, not to mention that I was upside down and in no position to transform. Thinking this was the end I closed my optics, hoping that would slightly nullify the blow, but then a weird thing happened. Just as the insecticon was gonna take a swing at me the yellow Pegasus jumped in between me and him and then quietly asked him. "Um, excuse me sir, but I don't think its fair that you hit him when he's upside down like that? I mean would you want someone doing that to you? I mean, it's not very kind and if you're not kind you probably won't make very many friends. It's just a thought though, you don't have to, but it would be nice. Please" She then gave him a large nervous smile. Acting like a true decepticon, the insecticon pulled out his gun and was ready to fire at the two of us, but then another weird thing happened. The yellow Pegasus flew up, then looked him squarely in the optic with an intimidating glare.

As soon as she did that the insecticon stared at her for half a cycle almost as if he was scared of her, but then transformed and flew away. Dumbfounded I looked at the Pegasus. All she did was look at me shyly and asked very quietly. "Um, can you please not kill me? Pretty please?"

The pegasi had introduced themselves. "The name's Dash," the blue one replied cockily, "_Rainbow D_ash. Try and see if you can keep up. But don't get your hopes up. I'm one of the fastest fliers in Equestria. And just wait 'till those Wonderbolts get a load of me! They'll practically beg me to join them! "

"Right," Wheeljack muttered, rolling his optics (although I could see him half smiling so I could tell he liked her). "What's your name?" I asked the yellow one, crouching down to her level. She shied away and mumbled. "I'm Fluttershy."

"What'd she say her name was?" Wheeljack asked. "Fluttershy." She muttered. "Fluttershy?" I asked. "Fluttershy." She squeaked. "Fluttershy." Rainbow dash confirmed. "Fluttershy?" Wheeljack questioned. "Fluttershy." Fluttershy said with a little more boldness.

"Fluttershy!" We cheered. "Fluttershy!"

"Fluttershy!"

"Fluttershy!"

"Fluttershy!"

"Fluttershy!"

"Fluttershy!"

"Fluttershy!"

"Fluttershy!"

"Fluttershy!'

"Fluttershy!"

"Rainbow dash!"

We all stared at Rainbow dash. "What she gets a cheer and I don't?" She simply replied. Wheeljack shouted. "What'd she say her name was?"

"Rainbow dash!"

"Rainbow dash!"

"Rainbow dash!"

"Rainbow dash!"

"Rainbow dash!"

"Rainbow dash!"

"Rainbow dash!"

"Rainbow dash!"

"Rainbow dash!"

And all the while, I saw Wheeljack eying Rainbow dash. It looked like my old buddy had developed a, what the humans call, a crush. _This _will be interesting to watch.

*On the Nemesis *

"Lord Megatron," The insecticon called.

"What is it?" The Decepticon leader asked in a slightly loud and annoyed tone.

"I am afraid that the Autobots have," he paused before continuing, " Encountered our new base of operations."

"Well of course they have! That was my plan all along!"

The insecticon wasn't sure what he meant by that, but figured it would be best not to question their new commander. "Soundwave, tell the Decepticons that we launch an attack on their castle, that should draw the Autobots out." Soundwave nodded his head and walked off the bridge. Then, as he was coming out, Dreadwing stepped in and came over to where Megatron was standing. "Lord Megatron, why are you letting the Autobots know of our secret operations?" Megatron turned towards him and calmly said "Because, Dreadwing, the Autobots will lead me straight to the Elements of Harmony!"

Authors Notes:

Notramjet97's sister/co-author: So whatcha y'all think? Please review because each of your reviews will be taken into consideration and we want to know your thoughts. This will only get better if you review (and I'll kill the mayor if you don't. Aw who am I kidding? I'll kill her anyway [I have this thing against mayors] but I will delay her death if you review.) Have a nice day, stay away from Wheeljack's inventions, blow up some decepticons, we wish you a merry Christmas (even though it's October), please bring us a Figgie pudding (what is Figgie anyway?), we won't go until we get a review, say proudly that you're a brony (unless you're a girl. Then say you're an MLP fan),don't eat rainbows, always be sure you know how to play polka in case parasprites come round, Ratchet has made a new rule that if you bring in a scraplet anywhere near him or in his sights, that he will hit you with a wrench and yell "I needed that!" because he needed his wrench and ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER FORGET!...wait what was I supposed to say? Aw man. I forgot. But don't YOU forget what I forgot ok? If you think I'm crazy….. please don't say it to my face. You will hurt my feelings . Any last words Vehicon?

Vehicon: hello. Uh I am what you would call a guest on here so hi…..(please don't shoot me)…

Notramjet97: quick thing, if anyone thinks that the scrap thing shouldn't go in a k+ book, then I will try and fix it. ( personally I don't see a problem with it but I'm not writing it for me so…) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Discovery

(Rarity's point of view)

"Grr, why can't I find anything?" Twilight fumed. After the Princess went to look for something that might tell us who those things were, and why they were here, Twilight and I had looked through all the books she had about aliens, minotaurs, even alien minotaurs, but we still could not find anything about those Transformers. After throwing the book she had just looked in somewhere, Twilight then continued on in her rant. "I mean you'd think in the near two thousand year history of Equestria that someone would have found seen something about it, I mean there is some strange blue stuff buried two feet in the ground and you'd think that somepony would have seen some within two thousand years and would have written about it for hoofs sake!" After a few minutes her rage subsided and I decided to offer a suggestion. "Twilight, maybe Princess Luna would know. She's interested in space travel and aliens, and she told us one time that she had explored the galaxies, maybe she would know." Twilight looked at me, sighed, and then reluctantly said. "Fine, I just hope this doesn't get too expensive. These train rides to Canterlot are putting me in debt."

"Twilight, I wish you had told me." We turned around to see Pinkie pie and Princess Celestia there, looking more than slightly tired. "If you want, my chariot is in the Everfree forest if you want to take it, it will probably be faster, but why do you need to go to Canterlot now?"

"I think that your sister might know something about this kind of thing." I answered.

"Ugh, of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Princess, you look tired, how about you stay here and Rarity and I go to Canterlot." Twilight suggested.

"Are you sure? I'd hate to be an inconvenience."

"No its fine, besides Spike won't mind, will you Spike?"

Spike looked at her as if he was about to complain, but then he looked at me. I realized that he might answer to a little something from me. But I remembered how the kiss thing didn't go so well, so this time I just slowly batted my eyes in his direction. That did the trick, for as soon as he saw me do it his eyes widened, he drooled, puffed out his chest and told Twilight in a slightly deeper voice. "Sure I'll take care of them, after all where else are you gonna find a guy with my-" He paused and finally finished with: "-record."

"Thanks Spike, we'll try and be back as soon as possible." Twilight said, as we were getting our boots and scarves.

"Okey-dokey-lokey! Say hi to the Princess for us!" Pinkie pie said.

"We will, bye." Twilight said before closing the door.

After she closed the door, Twilight asked "Rarity?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you do that to Spike? I mean it's not like you actually like him."

"Whatever gave you that impression? Just yesterday I had thought about proposing to him." And as soon as I said that Twilight stopped in her tracks. While I merrily trotted ahead of her.

**Later...**

"Can you please slow down? That last bug came to close to my face." I asked politely. It was already a wonder how nothing had hit me with this chariot going faster than the speed of sound. "Rarity, you're faster than this when you were trotting."

"Yes but there weren't as many bugs down there as much as there were up here, and besides, what if we fall out? We didn't have that problem down there."

"Rarity we're fine, just sit back and-." But before Twilight could finish there was a loud noise, a scary inpony scream, and coming towards us was a giant flying bug. It looked like a some sort of beetle with big green wings, and it spat out some kind of bright red thing. 'How repulsive' I thought, as the red things came closer and closer. When suddenly one of them hit the left wheel. *pziow!* went the beast shooting its red stuff. *p-crack!* went the wheel. I looked to see what had happened to the wheel, but all I saw was a smoking axle. "Twilight?" I asked in a very calm, but nervous voice.

"Yes?" She responded in an equally calm, but equally nervous voice.

"Do you have a spell for giant bug killer?"

"No."

"Then maybe we should jump out?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be eaten by a giant beetle."

"But we'd be killed by the impact of the fall."

I knew she would say that so I slowly walked over to where the two stallions who were pulling the chariot, and I answered just loud enough for them to hear. "Well maybe if two, strong, heroic, handsome stallions were willing to catch two poor, frail, weak mares, and they brought us safely to the ground then maybe we could survive."

"Rarity?"Twilight asked with a frown.

"Yes?"

"What stallions?"

I looked over to where the stallions were only to see- no stallions. They were off far away flapping their wings like the chickens they were. Then I looked down to see that the ground was coming up faster and faster. But I couldn't deal with that now, I was too busy joining Twilight in a loud scream. "AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Later...**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!"

"Rarity?"

"What?! Can't you see I'm busy screaming and falling?!"

"We're not falling."

"What?" I opened one of my eyes to see what she meant, and when I saw that we were on the ground, and the chariot was still in one piece (well except for the one wheel missing). I opened the other and carefully stepped out and moved over to where Twilight was.

As if knowing what I was going to ask, Twilight explained. "One of the Transformers caught us."

"And you beat him?"

"No, he was a good guy."

"And how did you know?"

"I don't know, but there was just something about him, he looked, well I don't know how to explain it but he looked, kind. I don't know, it was just something about him, and I think we'd better get back to Ponyville."

"Ponyville? Why? And what about asking Princess Luna?"

"Because he was going in that direction and I think we need to be there, and quickly, who knows what's happened."

Later...

Ponyville was in complete chaos is what happened, the only time I had seen Ponyville any more chaotic was when we had fought Discord (but this was a close second). There were giant minotaurs and cyclops fighting everywhere, there was fire everywhere, (they better not have destroyed my boutique!) buildings were destroyed, and ponies were running everywhere. And in the midst of that both Twilight and I looked at each other and we both thought the same thing: that the Elements of Harmony were about to face their greatest battle yet.

Chapter 6

Sting like a Bee

(Bumblebee's point of view)

"Vroom!"

"Vroom, vroom."

There's nothing like the thrill of a chase, especially when you're speedometer reaches 155 and you have a 0-60 time of 4.7 seconds, which would all come into play for a pursuit. The thing was though that I was not chasing someone, someone(s) was chasing me. The playground for this pursuit was a small town, WITH THE MOST ADORABLE HUMANS I HAD EVER SEEN! OK they weren't humans, but they talked like humans and they had human curiosity, and they also had human fun!

*Pziow!*

*Pziow!*

Those two shots brought me back to reality, I knew I had to take these cons out, but how? I thought about transforming, doing a back flip, transform back again, shoot and BOOM! Dead cons. But just as I had thought of that another factor emerged. An elderly green pony was in the middle of the road, now I could try and swerve out of the way and I wouldn't be anywhere near hitting it, but the cons probably wouldn't care and just drive right into it. I knew I had to move quickly so as soon as I was twenty feet away I transformed, reached my hands out and scooped the elderly pony up (Hey! I wonder if I'll get a medal for this? Raf said he did when he helped an elderly person across the street, I just save its life so why not?). But unfortunately when I put the green elderly person (I discovered it was a female) the two cons had already transformed and had their guns pointed at me.

"Put your hands behind your head." One of the vehicons ordered.

"Uh, ok." I beeped.

"What?" The other asked.

"I said ok."

"Speak up or I'll make energon cheese out of you."

The second vehicon looked over at the other one and asked. "What's energon cheese?"

"You've never had energon cheese?"

"Nope."

"Well you see, it comes from- *Blewy!* Aahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The first vehicon yelled after being, uh shot?

"AHHHHHHH! It's the curse of Banzaitron! Run for your-" Suddenly a yellow thing engulfed the vehicon which caused him to somehow turn over on his head, which also for some reason caused him to shake. Seeing all this I could only ask myself one thing: 'What in the name of Primus is going on here!?' The answer came soon enough, for when the pink thing dissolved, the vehicon transformed and ran away screaming his headgasket off. And as soon as he left a pink pony femme revealed herself (what mech would be pink?), along with a really tall white pony (it was also a femme) with a strangely moving mane, and it had wings AND a horn. Weird. Suddenly the really big white pony's horn started to glow the same shade of yellow that the vehicon had before, uh, his world was turned upside down. Next I looked down and saw *gulp* I was glowing pink too! Before I could do anything I was flipped onto my head when the pink one walked up to me with a big cannon looking thing and asked. "All right bud, who are you and why are you attacking us?"

"I'm not the one attacking you! It's the Decepticons."

"He's right!" A voice said. I looked and saw a short, kind of chubby, purple lizard running up to us. "He's not doing it, it's the Decepticons, they're doing it."

"Really?" The pink one asked, with her cannon still pointed at my chest.

"Yes, he's a good guy, an Autobot."

Then another voice came in, and instantly I recognized it as Scootaloo's. "Yea! The Autobots are here to kick the Decepticon rear ends."

The pink pony looked at the purple lizard, then at Scootaloo, then at the tall white pony, who nodded, before finally looking at me, giggling and apologizing. "Oopsy whoopsy! Sorry." The white pony put me down and I bent down and patted the pink one on the head, she smiled up at me and I tried my best to smile, but it's kind of hard with no mouth.

"Princess Celestia! We-" A purple pony said before seeing me, with a white pony following close behind her. They both looked partially shocked, but the purple one didn't seem scared, almost as if she had ran into another Autobot.

"Twilight, I think we'll need the Elements again." The tall white pony said. The purple one looked at me and nodded her head in agreement.

"What are elements?" I asked, wondering why they thought it actually might do something against Megatron. As soon as I asked the tall white one told me, and when she was done I knew that it might just change the ball game.

**Later...**

After I had convinced the ponies to talk to Optimus and the others about this. So I called up the others and two cycles later Arcee and Optimus came, with a whole lot of cons chasing them. "Optimus! Over here." As soon as I said that, Optimus looked over at where I was (behind a half-demolished building) and signaled to Arcee to follow him. The only problem was that the Decepticons followed them. Well it _was _a problem. Until a ship flew over head and dropped a few bombs, with Bulkhead and two more ponies. And if the bombs didn't kill the cons, Bulkhead or the ponies did. I motioned over for them to come over, which they did, so that's when we filled each other in on the situation.

"Optimus, these ponies say they have something that might work. They said it's the "Elements of Harmony". They claimed it worked for them a few times so, you know, it might work against Megatron." I explained. I then looked at Optimus and he had a weird expression on his face. He quickly commanded, saying. "Autobots, we must keep the Elements out of Megatron's grasp. If we fail, then it will be the extinction of all our races. We must move swiftly."

"Optimus, may I speak?" Princess Celestia (the tall one) asked.

"Proceed."

"Sir I would believe it best if you took Twilight Sparkle and her friends. After all they have used the Elements numerous times."

"While their experience maybe impressive, Decepticons are by far more dangerous foes."

"Optimus, I've seen what some of them can do." Bulkhead piped up. "I think we should bring them."

"I second that." Wheeljack said over the radio.

"Third!" I beeped enthusiastically.

Optimus then looked over and asked Arcee. "What is your position on this matter?" Arcee looked at the ponies then at us before finally answering. "Whatever, but if any of you get killed-" She looked back at the ponies. "-don't blame me."

"Deal! Those cons won't even be able to touch me." Rainbow dash said cockily.

Arcee (not one to tolerate cockiness) went over to her and in an angry tone and growled. "Look kid, this isn't a stupid game. If you're going to be cocky, fine. But just remember this: it's the cocky ones who get fragged first. You got that?"

"Whatever. Let's just get going ." Rainbow dash brushed off, implying that Arcee's words had no affect on her whatsoever . And, as if on cue, Wheeljack flew in and landed his ship. He looked around and asked. "Anyone need a lift?"

"We need to pick up Applejack, I don't think the Elements would work very well without her." Twilight answered.

"OK. Where does she live?" Wheeljack asked.

"I'll show you. Besides, I want to see Applejack's expression when she see Jackie." Rainbow offered.

"Great! I could use a wing-mare." Wheeljack exclaimed, giving the blue mare a wink.

"Good! We'll meet you at the castle in Canterlot." Twilight told Wheeljack. Then she explained to Optimus. "That's where the Elements are kept."

Optimus nodded his head, put his visor up and answered. "Understood. Autobots, transform, and roll out!"

Notes: Notramjet97: Sorry it was a short one. We'll try and make the next one longer. Reviews would be very much appreciated. If we are doing something wrong I would like to know. The next one should be pretty exciting though. C u then!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7

captured

*On the Nemesis*

A cloaked, tall, thin figure came unto the bridge of the Decepticon wars ship, holding in his servos, a small (well small to them) blue sphere, which he kept behind his back.

"Megatron," The figure said.

Megatron turned to the figure, he responded with. "Ah Lockdown, have you brought me the cloaking device?"

The figure put the hood of his cloak back to reveal the face of an infamous Cybertronian bounty hunter. He pulled the blue sphere out from behind his back and answered. "I said I would didn't I?"

"Good. Now that we have this cloaking device for our new friend, the Autobots will be crushed beneath our stabilizing servoes."

"Whatever. I just want my pay," Lockdown replied, not giving the slightest cares about this con-bot war.

Megatron motioned for one of his troops to bring the cart which contained the remains of a red Autobot scout named Cliffjumper.

"Is that it?" Lockdown asked, hinting that the pay would not be enough for him.

"It was a great deal of trouble to recover the remains, but if you insist on more payment-" Megatron flipped out his sword "-then I would be more than happy to oblige."

"It'll do, but might I add that it was also a great deal of trouble to 'borrow' that thing from those Romulans." Lockdown complained, but he walked out with his prize- and his spark still in his body. Megatron turned to the vehicon who carried in the corpse and commanded him. "Take this to Knock Out, I believe he will be most pleased." The vehicon obeyed Megatrons command and took the cloaking device, walking off the bridge. Megatron then transferred his attention to Soundwave, who was monitoring the Autobots activity. "Report Soundwave," Megatron commanded. The blue, thin, faceless Decepticon played back, in a female voice: "Good! We'll meet you at Canterlot castle. That's where the Elements are kept."

"Excellent. Soundwave, you will accompany me to this 'castle' then we must find how our old ship is faring." Megatron said, very pleased with the news. Soundwave merely nodded his head once, and followed his leader off the ship.

*Onboard the Jackhammer (or if you're Hasbro, the Starhammer)*

(Rainbow dash's point of view)

"Rainbow dash do you know how silly that sounds?" Applejack asked, obviously not believing my story about the Autobots and my awesomeness with handling some of those Decepticlowns. "I mean you're beginning to sound like Applebloom. But at least she didn't brag about killin' giant aliens."

If my awesome story wasn't enough to convince her, then maybe Wheeljack could. "So you want proof?" I asked.

"Yeah, right," Applejack snorted before continuing on kicking trees and putting the apples in the baskets.

'This is gonna be fun.' I thought to myself before flying over to where Wheeljack had landed the Jackhammer. "What's goin on Dash? Your friend not comin'?"

"She doesn't believe me. Maybe you could you go over and get Applejack? She doesn't apparently know an awesomely true story when she hears one."

"You're telling me she doesn't even hear them cons shooting at everything?"

"Guess not."

"Well come on, let's go."

'Yes!' I thought to myself, 'This is going to be priceless. Where's a camera when you need one?'

**Later...**

"So we need them Elements?" Applejack asked.

"Right."

"'Cuz old What's-his-name wants 'em."

"Megatron."

"And if he gets 'em his creepy one eyed weirdoes-"

"Decepticons."

"Would either enslave us or kill us."

"Right. Whew that was hard."

"You're tellin' me."

"Scrap!" Wheeljack exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

There was a large explosion which caused the ship to shake. There were Decepticons and Insecticons all over the place and shooting at us "Hang on! I'll try and land her!" Wheeljack exclaimed, gripping the wheel as hard as he could, probably hoping to miss the giant wall coming toward us. He turned it hard right, nothing. He turned it hard left, nothing. He tri-

*CRRAAASSSSSHHHHHHH!"

I guess you know how that turned out. And you know it all went black, yada yada.

**Later...**

The next thing I knew was that somepony was saying. "See? What did I tell you about being cocky?" I remembered that that voice didn't belong to some pony, but somebot: Arcee. I looked around to see who else was here and I saw everyone else except Optimus, Bulkhead, Twilight, and Pinkie pie.

"Hey! What makes you- Whoa!" I was about to give her the snappiest come back of my life, but the big, green, bug eyed thing that was staring me in the face stopped that. "Yeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." It said in a really buggy voice, "Megatron-bot will be proud of me Wazzzzzzzzp. Maybe even give him-" he backed up and looked off into the center of the room, before finally finishing (in a creepy voice) "-prezzziiouuss." I tried to see what he was looking at- and I nearly broke my hooves trying to break free. Because sitting right in the middle of the room, the thing the creepy bug guy was looking at, were the Elements of Harmony. 'That can't be good.' I thought. Unfortunately I was right (as always). And sure enough a big blue and yellow guy walked in and asked the creepy green bot. "Are the Autobots or their friends giving you any trouble?"

"No Dread-bot, but me Wazp waz wondering if Megatron-bot let Wazp have prezzzziouss." Dreadwing just ignored him and took the Elements out, with a creepy green Wasp following behind.

"What's with him?" I asked no one in particular.

"Bzzz-beep-bbzz-dzzzz." Bumblebee answered.

"What?"I asked, not understanding a word he said.

"He has a little problem with his processor." Arcee translated.

"Oh," I replied, "So how are we going to get out of here?"

"If I know Optimus, he's already on the ship."

"What makes you so sure?"

*THUD*

Arcee looked over at me with a slightly smug expression on her face.

*THUD*

"What makes you think its Optimus?"

*THUD*

"I know."

*CRASH*

And sure enough Bulkhead came in first, Twilight and Pinkie close behind, and Optimus with his weapons pointed outside the door way. I looked over at Arcee and she had that smug look on her face again, so I just rolled my eyes and looked to see what our rescuers were doing. Twilight was standing over by the big thing that looked like it controlled our locks, she closed her eyes and her horn started to glow, then one of the controls on the panel started to move, slowly but steadily, before it suddenly blew up. It apparently worked because the restraints came off with ease. Twilight looked around to see what happened, and gave Bulkhead a second look, because coming from his cannon was a puff of smoke. She sighed and went over to Optimus. Wheeljack stood up, rubbed his wrists, and told Optimus. "Prime Dreadwing has the Elements, I think he's about to give them to his boss old man Megs."

"Then we haven't a moment to lose." Optimus said, then he pressed down on his ear and ordered. "Ratchet, we need a ground bridge. Lock onto our coordinates as soon as possible."

There was a pause, before a voice replied. "Optimus, as I am sure you know it is almost impossible to lock on to your coordinates with you moving so much. Wait a cycle, where are you? Bulkhead said that he destroyed the engines on the Nemesis an earth week ago."

"The Decepticons have created a new ship of greater scale then the last."

"But how is that possible?"

"Perhaps they have had help from other sources."

"M.E.C.H.?"

"Perhaps. But that is not a paramount issue at this moment. The issue is that the Decepticons have a relic far older and more destructive then the others."

"What? Primus! Do they have the Allspark?!"

"No Ratchet, however they do have the Spark of the Primes."

"By the Allspark! With that kind of power in Megatron's grasp-"

"The extinction of organic life is assured. Ratchet, the current possessors of the Spark will join us at base, understood?"

"Understood, but it will take some time. Its only worked a few times."

Optimus lowered his hand and looked toward us. "Is this suitable for you all?"

Chapter 8

Fight!

**Narrator: **_The war between the Autobots and the Decepticons rages on as they fight to possess an ancient Cybertronian relic._

_If Megatron and his Decepticon army prove victorious, then all civilization as we know it will be destroyed._

_But if Optimus Prime and his heroic Autobots can rally together with their new friends and once again possess the Spark of the Primes, then the Decepticons will be forced into extinction._

_Now get ready for a new battle…_

(Wheeljack's point of view)

"Huh?" Rainbow dash asked after about what felt like twenty solar-cycles since Optimus asked the question.

"Because of your past interactions with the Spark then we will need you out of harm's way, if the Decepticons are aware of this then you will no doubt be in far worst circumstances then you were previously."

"Hold on an apple buckin' minute," Applejack interjected, "What about the Elements, and I don't remember anything about no Spark of Primes or whatever.

"Yeah, what gives?" Rainbow agreed.

Before Optimus could explain Ratchet interrupted and told him. "Optimus, I now have the coordinates, if you're going to go now is a good time." And sure enough ol' Doc bot came through, the thing lit up like a Christmas tree. Optimus bent down to look their leader in the eye and told her. "If we do not return, I must apologize for the destruction and violence my race has caused yours. I would have preferred to meet you all in more friendly circumstances."

"Optimus, is troop morale so bad that you have to resort to recruiting puny little ponies that couldn't even fire a Neutron Assault rifle?" A voice questioned. Optimus knew the voice and commanded. "Ratchet! Close the ground bridge now!" Ratchet closed the bridge, surprisingly keeping quiet about it (or maybe just because he knew not to ask questions).

"Ugly! Good to see you again, how's the protoforms?" I asked ol' Megs, knowing that it would surely get me a fight with him.

"Fortunately for you I am in a generous mood Wrecker, otherwise your head would be on the bow of my new ship. No, I am here to offer you all a proposition." With that Optimus stood up (still with his gun out) and sternly answered. "I am not interested in any deals Megatron, we have come for the Spark of the Primes, and if you do not give it to us peacefully, then we will be forced to more violent means." I thought that would be a cool time to pull out my swords and, apparently everyone else did to so they put out their weapons too (copybots). Megatron ignored that threat and looked Optimus in the optic and insisted. "Optimus, I will give you enough energon for twenty stellar cycles, if you will merely hand over these pathetic insects."

"Hey! Nopony calls me or my friends insects!" Rainbow dash yelled, before flying at him and hitting him in the chest. She landed and looked up at him with fire in her opti- er, eyes. Megatron bent down and laughed. 'Oh yeah, now's as good a time as any.' I thought to myself. I lunged at him and put my sword directly in his shoulder. I then pulled the sword out and saw Megatron reach for his brand new wound. He looked at me and yelled. "I shall have your spark for that!" He pointed his gun at me and fire, I tried to pull a summersault and I _just_ got away in time, unfortunately for the cons the blast caused a huge hole in the wall and a huge gust of wind started, I engaged my magnetize stabilizing servos and stayed practically glued to the ground. Unfortunately the ponies didn't _have_ magnetized stabilizing servos, when Rainbow started falling out she extended her wings, but unfortunatley that just made the problem worse. The force was too much and she crashed right into Megs (again). A very annoyed Megatron yelled at the nearest Vehicon. "Fool! Reinforce the wall!" The con nervously nodded his head and started punching some buttons on a nearby control pad. A door closed up the wall and everything returned to normal. Well, except for one little thing; a Vehicon was carrying a small box and dropped it when the hole opened up, Twilight had caught it with her horn and laid down on it during the commotion. She secretly gave it to Optimus, who called for a ground bridge.

We all got up and I pointed my sword at the still rising con boss. "Alright ugly, you ready to join the well of Allsparks?" He looked up at me and hissed. "One _will_ join the Allspark, but not me." Before I could figure out what he was talking about a piercing pain went through my gut, I looked down and peeking out was a green blade, it grew longer and the pain increased, I looked behind me and saw one of the ugliest Decepticons I had ever seen. He had a black paint job, his head was also black and he had green eyes and a big green mouth. After what felt like stellar cycles he pulled it out and I collapsed onto the ground. I felt disoriented and flipped onto my back, he looked at me and mocked in a low voice. "Fool. No one faces Dead end and lives." After that he vanished, either I was imagining things, or he was a ghost. I looked over to my right and saw the ground bridge had opened up. I saw the ponies and the other Autobots were still fighting, Ratchet ran out and bent down beside me. My vision started to get blurry so I couldn't see much but I saw enough. He looked over at Optimus and yelled. "Optimus! Wheeljack has been injured, if we are to go now is a good time." I heard Optimus reply. "Understood, Autobots fall back!" They stopped fighting and started running. Bulkhead came over helped Ratchet get me on my feet. "Easy Jackie, you got a hole in you the size of Tyger Pax." Bulky joked. I leaned on Ratch as the others covered the retreat.

Later...

When we got through Bumblebee quickly closed the ground bridge, while Ratchet was putting me on the nearest metal bed. He pulled out his tricorder and analyzed the damage. "How bad is it doc?" I asked him. He looked at me with a serious expression and explained. "I am afraid the wounds are fatal, the sword cut too close to your spark chamber, it also knocked out your T-cog, by my estimations you won't last the night." He walked over to Prime and the others and told them the news. When he was done I got up and went over to Bulkhead and asked. "Hey Bulk, you know when Miko usually comes by?" He looked at me with a puzzled expression and exclaimed. "Oh! I got to pick the kids up, do you mind?"

"No its ok, I just want to see them before I go." I answered. Bulkhead nodded his head and drove out of the base. Suddenly a pain entered the spot where I had been hit, I collapsed on the ground as Ratchet broke out his tricorder and looked me over. "I am afraid this is it."

"Wait! Can I try something?" Twilight asked.

"I'm not su-" he was going to continue on, but he stopped when the small unicorn looked at him, "I don't think it will work."

"But it wouldn't hurt." Twilight argued. Ratchet was going to continue but Twilight had already started, uh, doing something. Her horn glowed pink, and I felt a strange feeling in my wound. I looked down and saw the hole shrinking, it kept shrinking and shrinking until it was gone! I looked at her and she just gave me a knowing smile and walked off. I got up and tried to transform.

*chh-cchhh-chkkk-chk*

"Remarkable!" Ratchet exclaimed.

*khc-kkkhc-hhhcc-hhc*

"Not bad, she might outdo you Ratch." I told him, he just glared at me and replied. "Well if you are in working order then if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do besides sparkling-sitting a insubordinate Wrecker."

"Whatever works doc."

"STOP CALLING ME DOC!"

"What? Would you prefer Puddin'?"

"Would you stop that?! It's hard enough with Bulkhead, the children, _and_ Agent Fowler, but now we have a bunch these- whatever they are, and you. And you're more trouble than all four put together!"

"Whatever you say Tubby." I said, holding back a laugh. He glared at me and started typing on his best friend: the computer (I think he watches old reruns of that medical show "House").

"*Beep Beep*!" Bulkhead honked, he drove in and let the kids out before transforming. He looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face, I tilted my head gasket in the direction of the ponies. He imitated me with the same puzzled expression, I nodded my head and he shrugged his shoulders. Walking away with a grin on his face.

"Wheeljack!" Miko yelled, she ran over with her guitar around her back and gave me a light punch on the rim. "How's it going kid?" I asked her.

"Oh same old, same old. How about you?"

"Nothin' I gotta get the Jackhammer out of a castle wall later, and I nearly got killed by some weird Deceptighost, but other than that, not bad."

"Whoa!" A far away Raf exclaimed.

"Miko," I said. " I think it's time to introduce you to some new friends of mine."

**Notes: If the injury thing was too gruesome then I'll move it to T (but I have seen things just as gruesome on the actual show). If you are wondering what Dead end and Wasp look like here is a basic description:**

**Wasp: He has the same chassis as Bumblebee, but his left side is heavily damaged, his eyes are purple, and he has insect like wings on his back. His head is the same but he does have a mouth.**

**Dead end: He looks like the toy version. **

Thanks for reading and I'll try and get the next part done as soon as I can!

Notramjet97


	5. Chapter 5

(Sorry this took so long.)

Chapter 9

Base

(Fluttershy's point of view)

'I hope Angel's ok.' I worriedly thought to myself. Since Optimus still thought the Decepticons were still in Ponyville looking for us, he suggested we stay here for a little bit until they leave. He's so nice. So now I was just hoping that no one would get hurt. After Bulkhead came back, he and Wheeljack introduced us to some of their friends. They were like really tiny minotaurs, but they didn't have fur, they had something called skin, and they also had something on the top of their heads that was kind of like a mane, that was called hair, and they were all a tad bit taller than all of us. One of their friends was named Miko, and she really seemed to get along well with Rainbow dash. Another of their friends was named Jack, he seemed to really get along with Twilight. And I was, um. "So what do you do?" Their third friend Rafael asked me.

"Oh, I like to take care of my animals and we sometimes have birthday parties at Pinkie pies and we help each other. Uh, what do you do?" I asked.

"Well I sometimes help Ratchet with some projects, I practice the trombone sometimes. Oh! And I'm on this cool website called club kid chat; I have this one friend on there who also takes up the trombone. And it turns out he sounds just like me! My Mama thought I was talking to myself when we were video chatting once."

"Bzzzzz." Bumblebee (We learned each other's name when we were going to the castle, but then we were captured), I guess marveled, he had been with us the whole time but I guess I hadn't notice him. He picked Rafael up and walked over to where the short white one, who might have been the doctor, and talked to him. After Twilight had fixed Wheeljack's wound, Ratchet kept asking her questions about her horn, magic and things like that, but Optimus had told him that we needed some time to ourselves to think. But how could I think when all my animals might be imprisoned by Decepticons? Or worse? Then I had an idea, I overheard Wheeljack say he had to get his ship out of the castle. So maybe I could go with him and check on them, oh, but what if he said no? But what if they were hurt? What if th-. "Hey Fluttershy."

"Ah!" I screamed. I dove behind the couch and put my hooves over my head. I slowly peaked my head out to see who had scared me, and saw Bulkhead looking at me with a slight grin on his face. He quickly got to the point and asked. "Hey, do you want to go with me and Jackie? Since the Cons might still be there we'll need to lay low."

**Later…**

The Decepticons had left, but they weren't forgotten. Ponyville was completely destroyed, fires were being put out, poor little foals were crying, it made me want to cry. Bulkhead continued to drive on as we went to my cottage, keeping quiet the whole time. He seemed to be thinking about something, so I thought it would be best not to say anything until he did. I looked out his window to see the passing plants and trees; even they seemed frightened because of the attack. Like sad parents who had lost their little foals.

The road was bumpier in Bulkhead's vehicle mode then it felt when walking, and the constant thuds in the trunk didn't help much either, and they seemed to really annoy Bulkhead. And after about 10 minutes of it he stopped and opened the trunk, and yelled quite loudly. "Miko! Get out here and ride like a normal human." And sure enough out stepped the sixteen year-old human girl, opened the door, and sat down in the passenger seat, with her arms folded and a frown on her face. And she continued her scowling the whole rest of the trip. And there I realized that Bulkhead might have looked big, bulky, and scary, but it seemed to me underneath all that, he had a big heart.

**Later….**

My cottage was..Untouched, not even a brick was out of place. Bulkhead opened the door and I got out, as soon as I did Angel ran to me and gave me the most adorable little salute I had ever seen. I picked him up and gave him a little squeeze. I set him back down and checked on all the others, they were all pretty scared, but they seemed to calm down after a little while.

After I tucked them in, sang them a lullaby, and got them to sleep, I went to see what Miko and Bulkhead were doing. Bulkhead was tip-toeing around like he was looking for something, he quietly called. "Miko? Miko?" I saw her riding on his shoulder, she taped his wheel and he just sighed, with a slight smile on his face. He put his hand up to her, and then lowered her down after she got on. Bulkhead looked at me and asked. "You ready to go?" I looked back at my cottage, feeling almost as much sadness as I had before. I sighed before I walked over to where the two were. Bulkhead apparently could tell I was upset because he picked me up and put me on his shoulder. He then looked at me and asked. "You okay?."

"Um, yes." I lied. He looked at me, sternly but not angrily. I exhaled and told him. "No, but I know they'll miss me a lot if I leave them, and if I don't then the Decepticons would attack again and- " I stopped, all of the things I had seen came back to me, and I started to cry. Bulkhead stroked my back and quietly said. "Hey kid, it's OK. One of the reasons Ratchet wanted me to come out here is because we thought about setting up our training area here, so you could be closer to home." I was about to tell him thank you, when Wheeljack and Rainbow Dash came. They were both talking and seemed to be in a pretty good mood. They both saw us and Wheeljack asked. "So.. Find anything good?" Miko piped up and answered. "Meh, nothing much. You'd think since there are pegasus and unicorns, they might have some knights or dragons, but nada."

"Um, we have night here, Princess Luna raises the moon, and Princess Celestia raises the sun." I told her, trying not to look like a know-it-all.

"Whoa! You're telling me that two ponies move the sun and the moon? Wow." Miko marveled. Around two minutes later Spike came running down the dirt road that Wheeljack and Rainbow Dash had come down and collapsed on the ground. "Oh you poor thing." I said, I walked over to him and picked him up. "Are you OK?" I asked him.

"Huh? Uh, yeah." He answered, obviously in need of a nap.

Miko got closer to us and asked. "So, what is he?"

"Oh, he's a baby dragon." I told her. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She rushed over to him and started asking nearly one-hundred questions a minute (I would have told you but I couldn't keep up, sorry).

Later…...

"I think that the Everfree forest might work." Bulkhead said. After we had returned to their base Bulkhead and Wheeljack started telling Ratchet (the white one) about what they found.

"I don't know, Applejack said we might be able to use her place," Wheeljack answered, "It's probably a bit more secure than the other place."

"Anywhere is better than here," Ratchet said, "We have no room for a bunch of little whatever-they-are, the humans are already enough trouble. If we are left alone then we can conduct our experiments with the Spark in peace." Optimus seemed to have heard what Ratchet had said and joined the argument. "Ratchet, if we are to study the power and usefulness of the Spark of the Primes, then our teachers will have to be those who have used it the most."

"But Optimus, you expect me to listen to these- _creatures_?"

"Creatures?!" Rarity shrieked. She had been trying to watch with me on a box they called TV, but being called a creature must have been more exciting for her then watching cute little bunnies growing up. "Why I will have you know that I am considered one of the best fashion designers in Ponyville, maybe in all of Equestria, and you call me a creature?! If anyone is the creature here it is YOU!"

"Business must be slow for you," Ratchet answred "I don't see a single one of you wearing any clothes."

"We do not wear clothes every day, that would be silly," Rarity said in a much calmer mood, "Clothes are only meant for winter and special occasions." At that Ratchet shrugged his shoulders and went back to his computer. I looked back at the TV screen to see- Some mean humans killing the poor helpless little bunnies! I just stared at the screen seeing those heartless humans kill the little baby bunnies. Tears flooded my eyes and I ran off into another room, one that was more private.

**Later…**

I finally found a little room where nopony was, but then I thought that it might be good to have Twilight in here, and Rarity, and Rainbow, and Pinkie, and Applejack. But when I built up enough courage to leave I saw two little blue lights. I started to inch closer to the door. The blue lights came closer, I moved closer to the door. They soon moved so close I could see what it was. It was a small silver insect with big cute eyes and tiny little legs. I smiled at it and it tilted its head. I moved in closer and it ran back into the dark room. "Oh wait come back!" I called. Hoping nothing too scary was in there I followed the little guy. I tiptoed deeper and deeper when I remembered something, the Para-sprites were cute and innocent looking too, but they turned out to be little pests that ate everything. What if this thing was like them? Without hesitation I flew to the doorway I came in through as fast as my wings would go. I reached the doorway and turned in the direction of where everypony was. I sat down on the couch peeking from behind the back. Nothing. I glanced at the TV and saw Rainbow dash watching some strange brightly colored boxes going around a turn. I rotated the rest of my body and watched. It might not have appealed to everypony, but it was sure relaxing after that near-incident.

Chapter 10

_Visitors_

(Ratchet's point of view)

Would the annoyances ever cease? Wheeljack and Bulkhead were throwing around a large metal ball, Miko continued to play her music at her 'make everyone's ears leak' volume, and of course let's not forget our_ guests_. All while I was trying to conduct important research on this myth of a relic. It made all the other relics seem like mere protoform toys compared to this. Another thing that didn't help was that each individual spark was contained in some piece of female jewelry. I shudder to think what they were used for _before_ the Decepticons attacked. I then heard footsteps behind me and saw Optimus and the leader of the new group riding on his shoulder, appearing to be talking. Mere chatter did not interest me at the moment; there were other things to attend to. "Ratchet." A voice that sounded like Optimus said.

"Yes?" I half-mindedly replied, _hoping_ to get back to my work.

"Twilight Sparkle has offered to teach you about what she knows of the Spark, and I also told her that we would be willing to tell her and the others of its history. Perhaps then we will be able to figure this out at an increased rate."

"Optimus, I am afraid that 'story time' will have to wait. I am after all almost done with my tests and-" The small purple thing gave me a questioning look. I looked down at her with a scowl and told her. "And I suppose _you_ know? I've had more experience in the field of science than your entire species has been in existence." 'There, that will make my point.'

"But I've had more experience with them than you have," The purple thing said.

"But I am more experienced in our history, and this is part of it," These things are as bad as the humans.

"All right then…." She let her voice trail off as she picked up one of the pieces. "What is this?"

"That was the spark of Solus Prime, who was the generous Prime, she was also a great silversmith and created many powerful weapons. One of which was the Requiem Blaster, which her brother Megatronus requested in case new enemies would arise. "

"Wait a minute…" The pur- er, _Twilight _interjected. "I never heard of unicorns travelling in space. Princess Luna did but she-"

"_Unicron was_ the ancient enemy of all Cybertronians, the chaos bringer."

"Hey! Discord never said he was a unicorn." A blue one with a bit too much of color in her hair _rudely interrupted._

"Grr! NO! Unless you have visited your earth's core recently then I doubt that that individual was Unic_r_on. I don't know what a unico_r_n is and I don't care."

"Um, Ratchet?" Miko asked.

"What?!" I turned around and (calmly) asked. She was standing on the platform close to my computer and looked down and pointed at the vain white one that seemed to think she was more refined then she was. She was talking to the (creepy) pink one with more energy than a protoform.

"White horse," Miko began. It was a white mammal the humans would call a 'horse'.

"Horn on its head," It did have some odd swirly cone on its forehead.

"Prances around all sparkly." It just stood there continuing to talk to the creepy horse.

"What?"

"Dude! She's a unicorn."

"No she isn't."

"Seriously?! Why not? She fits all three things."

"No she doesn't."

"Ugh. Look, she's a horse."

"Yes." (This was pointless)

"She has a horn."

"That little stub?"

"Humph! The nerve of some aliens, calling my beautiful, perfectly _long_ horn a stub" The white one huffed.

"Yes. And…"

"She's walking away mad at Ratchet," Bulkhead answered, "No sparkles."

"Um, my last name is Sparkle and I'm a unicorn, so is Rarity." Twilight commented. With that Miko made a strange motion by throwing her arms in front of herself and pointing at the two with her hands.

"I still don't understand." I said, and with that I continued my work o-. That's when it hit me. "Optimus!" I shouted "Get over here as quickly as you can."

"Yes Ratchet? Have you made progress?"

"Yes, I am afraid that the wisdom of these Primes has already been dispersed, into our guests."

"Huh?" The blue one asked.

"You see many stellar cycles ago, after the Thirteen defeated Unicron, six of them discovered something unique about themselves. While Prima was granted the Matrix of Leadership, these six also had bestowed upon them a unique spark as well: Alchemist Prime was the leader and was also very organized; he was the co-founder of Cybertron. Solus Prime, while a great silversmith, was also very generous, giving her brothers many weapons to fight their enemies. Amalgamated Prime was the group's prankster, it is said that he made his brothers and sister laugh for an entire stellar cycle. There was also Leo Prime, the most honest of the six; he was the first Transformer with a beast mode. Tinox Prime was the most kind of the Primes, he started the Minicon race on one of Cybertrons moons, but unfortunately the few remaining minicons are servants of Megatrons most loyal subject: Soundwave. Finally there was Megatronus Prime, he began as the most loyal Prime, especially to his brother Liege Maximo, but Liege was the evil Prime. Both of them disliked their brother Nexus Prime, because he was given the powerful Skyboom Shield by Solus. One day, in a fit of rage Megatronus killed his sister with the Requiem Blaster. After that he has and since been known as The Fallen, it still unknown what happened to him. After that Liege Maximo made an attempt at complete leadership on Cybertron, he was successfully defeated and sent into the stars, while it is not known what happened; we believe that in the end Alchemist Prime captured him. Hundreds of stellar cycles after the Primes had died, the six's sparks were then cast into a deep pit in the small province of Velocitron. Many more stellar cycles passed until it was rediscovered by a young Maximal named Cheetor. He took it to the then-young Zeta Prime, Optimus' predecessor and he commissioned it to be launched into space, for fear that the rebellious Destrons would control it. The Destrons did not last long under the leadership of Jihaxus and they were soon destroyed. The Spark was believed to have been lost forever in the stars, but like so many other things, this planet seems to be a magnet for them." I concluded. Twilight looked at me with an expression of curiosity, and wonder. "And that is why your assistance, would be greatly appreciated. With the Spark, perhaps we can rid the universe of the Decepticons, once and for all." Optimus explained.

"And if we don't *yawn* don't?" The blue one questioned, hovering behind me. I turned around and sternly told her. "Then yours, ours, and the humans races will be forced into extinction."

"Big deal, we took on Discord, Nightmare Moon, and a herd of out-of-control Para-sprites without any help, these Cons will go down just as easily, right Twi?"

"No," Twilight answered.

"WHAT?!" Her friends cried.

"Look, these guys are more dangerous then all three of our past enemies put together. You saw what they did to Ponyville."

"Hold on Twilight," Her orange friend with the hat interjected, "We weren't ready before, now that we know they're comin' we can give 'em a big ol' fight."

"Maybe, *yawn* but I think it's too late now, do you mind if we get back to Ponyville Optimus?"

"While the current threat of the Decepticons is neutral in Ponyville, I believe it best if you stay here for the night."

"Optimus!" I yelled. Unbelievable, more "fun" in the late hours.

"Ratchet, you will take Jack, Miko and Rafael to town and see about accommodations' for our guests."

"Better get going, Bellhop," Wheeljack joked.

"Would you stop with the nicknames?!" I calmly asked.

"Hmm... No."

"Uh, we'd better get going," Rafael said, as if I was about to drive down to the nearest "Wal*Mart" and get six whatever-they-ares.

**Later…**

Well there I was, at the nearest "Wal*Mart" getting six whatever-they-ares with the three children.

"Uh, Ratchet?" Jack asked on the intercom.

"What is it, are you almost done?"

"Well, it's just, how are we going to pay for these things, none of us has any money."

"We could always use a 'credit card'." Humans, the simplest explanations and they don't realize it.

"We didn't bring ours with us."

"What!? Then how are we supposed to 'pay' for them."

"Beats me, maybe they all can sleep on the couch?"

"Six horses, sleeping on a couch, with Mister Work-a-holihic in an old missile silo? Seriously Jack?" Miko asked.

"I do not 'workaholic', whatever that is." I muttered under my breath.

"So what do we do?" Rafael inquired.

"Send them back to where ever they came from." I simply told them, it was the obvious and most logical choice, they wanted to go back home, I wanted them to go back home, simple.

"Yeah but the Cons might still be there." Miko answered.

"Grr… Fine, perhaps Agent Fowler can help." I then began to call Agent Fowler. "Special Agent Fowler here."

"Agent Fowler, would you allow us to borrow your credit card?"

"Ratchet? What? Why do you need that? You're not getting on drugs again are you?"

"What? No, we have some 'visitors' at our base and they need something to sleep on."

"Why not your surgery table? I catch naps on that thing all the time."

"I do- Wait. YOU'VE BEEN NAPPING ON MY SURGICAL TABLE?!"

"Uhh… I gotta go."

"Oh no you don't I- Hello? HELLO?!" But it was too late, he had already hung up.

"Uh, Ratchet?" Bulkhead was on now, his voice a bit quieter.

"WHAT?!"

"Um, they sort of fell asleep on your, uh, surgery table."

*silence*

"Ratchet?"

*more silence*

**Notes: WHOOO! That was a tricky part to write, I'll stop writing notes and get on to part 6.**

**-Notramjet97**


	6. Chapter 5 12

Chapter 11

Historic Nightmares

*?*

Unbelievable, how could Solus Prime give the most powerful shield on the planet to a little pest like Nexus? Megatronus sped the corner in his alternate mode, now within four clicks of her. Her back was turned to Megatronus, because she was talking to _him_. Megatronus continued to pick up speed. She turned around and saw the charging truck, her optics widening when it transformed. It shot upward and transformed landing with a loud THUD! He saw her terror; Nexus lept up behind her about to object, but before he could, Megatronus grabbed the gun behind his back: The Requiem Blaster. He then fired it directly into her chest. It blew a large hole the size of a small scraplet hive right through her. There was screaming and mourning, but Megatronus heard none of it, the only thing he remembered hearing was what his brother Liege Maximo had said. "Very good, now, I and my descendants shall rule Cybertron, forever."

"Yeah, but in case you didn't notice, all of Cybertron's going to be coming after me."

"You're not looking at the big picture, Megatronus. If I take Cybertron, then the first thing I would do reward you for killing Solus, after all you are my brother."

Before he could answer the scene was quickly changed, now it was on planet Earth, more specifically the small land of Equestria, in the castle of the capitol city of Canterlot. Rarity was talking with Doctor Whooves about something, when Rainbow dash came up quickly behind her. When Rarity turned around her eyes widened as she saw her friend fly swiftly upward, then, just as quickly, charging down at Rarity. Instantly she was shoved back by the force of the blow. Rainbow dash walked over to her, and gave her a coordinated hard kick. There was screaming and mournig, but Rainbow heard none of it, the only thing she heard was the voice of Liege Maximo. "Very good, now I will rule this world and Cybertron, forever."

"Yeah, yeah. But in case you didn't notice, all of Equestria's going to be coming after me."

"You're not looking at the big picture, Rainbow dash. If I take Equestria , then the first thing I would do is reward you for killing Rarity."

Twilight woke up with a jump. Feeling her heart pounding a mile a minute, her stomach feeling like it was filled with nothing but butterflies, mouth dry, and she was drenched in sweat. She looked over and noticed everypony else was asleep. She got off the table very quietly and crept out to the main room. There, still walking around like they were earlier, was Wheeljack and Bulkhead. Wheeljack was the first to notice her. "Well, well, I guess I was right Bulkie, the ponies don't sleep as long as humans." He grinned quietly.

"Fine… Here's the axle grease." Bulkhead grumbled, and equally quiet, he reluctantly tossed a can of something to Wheeljack.

"What time is it?" Twilight asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, voice still a little groggy.

"Oh about four in the morning, as the humans would call it." Bulkhead answered.

"Oh, I don't usually get up that early it's just-"

"Aha! Now you give me that axle grease!" Bulkhead triumphantly shouted.

"Fine. But this stuff is getting hard to find nowadays." Wheeljack unenthusiastically threw two cans of the sweet axle grease back at Bulkhead. Bulkhead smiled cockily and caught the cans with little effort. Bulkhead looked back at Twilight and asked. "So why are you up so early?"

"Uh, well…" Twilight didn't feel like telling them that she had woken up at four in the morning because of a bad dream. But it appeared she had no choice. Sighing deeply, she reluctantly told them about her dream. They both listened to her without as much as a peep. When she was done Bulkhead was the first to speak. "Hmm… Sounds like you might want to talk with Ratchet about this. Ratchet? Could you come out here?"

"I'm busy Bulkhead!"

"I think you should get over here anyway."

"Grrr!" Ratchet bellowed angrily, he came out from a hallway and impatiently demanded. "What is so important that you had to interrupt me from making synthetic energon safer?!"

"Well…" It was hard, but she started telling Ratchet about her dream, he too listened without saying a word. When she finished Ratchet asked her to follow him over to his energon chamber and asked her politely to step in. She was a bit skeptical but stepped in any way. He shut the door behind her and went over to his computer.

"What are you doing Ratchet? You're not gonna put energon in her are you?" Bulkhead asked worriedly.

"No! The energon replenish chamber does more than just replenish our health. After Rafael's incident with dark energon, I figured that we might need something in case one of the humans is injured, so I fitted the energon chamber with a special medical tool for organic life." Ratchet explained before going back to his computer. He waited a few more second and then asked Twilight to step out. "I don't see anything wrong with her, other than lack of sleep, perhaps merely that old story worked its way into her subconscious and that's why she had the dream."

"But why did I imagine Rainbow Dash killing Rarity?" Twilight inquired.

"Like I said 'the story worked its way into your sub conscience and you had the dream'."

"But," Twilight began, "In the story, Megatronus killed Solus, Megatronus was the Element of loyalty and Solus was the Element of Generosity."

"Crudely put, I suppose," Ratchet agreed.

"Well, Rainbow Dash is the Element of loyalty and Rarity is the Element of generosity. You're saying I imagined all of that?"

"Well…"

"Perhaps," Optimus interjected, "It was a message from one of the Primes themselves."

"Optimus, all of the Primes were killed long ago, how could they possibly send a message?" Ratchet asked.

"After all of the six had died, Alpha Trion knew of the power which would come with the spark, and even perhaps the hatred of Megatronus. While our records are unclear, it is possible that this dream was indeed a warning, from the last of the Thirteen."

"Huh, I didn't think that was possible." Bulkhead admitted, awed.

"If you were a genius like Alpha Trion it is possible," Ratchet said with almost as much awe.

"So I have a letter in my head? I wonder if this is how Spike feels," Twilight pondered.

"Not quite like that, it's more of a warning," Ratchet corrected.

"Indeed, and I believe it wise if we carefully monitor Rainbow Dash from a distance, in case she is indeed capable of Megatronus' past evil." Optimus suggested.

"Um… Ok." Twilight said hesitantly. She yawned and told them that she was going to try and get some more sleep. Both Bulkhead and Wheeljack wished her a good night and she went back to bed. Optimus just stared at the wall: thinking. He once had the exact same problem happen with a friend he counted as a brother too. His mind then began to wonder back to that fateful day, so long ago.

_ 'Megatron.' Optimus said. 'Optimus, what is the news of the war?' Megatron asked. Optimus tried to hold back his smile, but he hastily told his friend. 'The war is over, the Destrons are defeated.' Megatron merely nodded._

_'Aren't you excited?' Optimus asked, puzzled._

_'This battle is over,' Megatron finally replied, then drew his sword, 'but a new war is just beginning!' He charged at Optimus, swinging his sword with precise strokes, one hitting Optimus directly in the side. Optimus looked down at his leaking side. 'Megatron what-'_

_'The High Council gave you the Matrix. Didn't they?!' Optimus didn't reply at first. He looked at his once friend directly in the optics. _'Yes.'

"Optimus?" Bulkhead's question brought Optimus back to the present. "You Ok?" Optimus ignored Bulkheads inquiry and questioned Ratchet. "Ratchet, are Bumblebee and Arcee still researching the possible training options?"

"Yes, it would explain why they are still gone, why?"

"I believe I will help them in their attempt; activate the ground bridge." Without a hesitation Ratchet followed Optimu's request and opened up the ground bridge. Optimus then transformed and drove through the green and purple spiral.

_**This was originally going to be just a little paragraph or two, but then it just kept growing and growing, so I thought I would put this as an extra chapter. Also, I tried to base the Prime's story off of the comic book Exiles as close as I could, I didn't read it but thought it might work from what I read on the Tfwiki. Oh! And by the way, if you're wondering where this takes place in the My Little Pony continuity, it takes place after the Wedding episodes. (This by the way was probably one of the sappiest MLP episodes I have ever seen.) Yes before S3, sorry, no Crystal Kingdom (Well, in this story anyway.)  
**_

_**-Notramjet97**_

_**Notramjet97's sister/co-author: Howdy ya'll! How things goin' on 'round in this part of town? Now I'd like to thank all our viewers and favoriters! we appreciate all your support! Now I got a little thing for ya. First person to review gets an energon cookie! *holds up energon cookie in right hand* and for ya'll that REALLY like these here cookies, MAH HAND IS NOT A PART OF THE COOKIE SO DON'T EAT IT! And for all those MLP FANS, I got muffins! *holds up muffin in other hand* courtesy of Derpy herself! *Wheeljack enters*  
**_

_**Wheeljack: *points to muffin* What's that?  
**_

_**Notramjet97's sister/co-author: Nuthin'**_

_**Wheeljack: It's SOMETHING  
**_

_**Derpy: It's a muuuuuufiiiiin  
**_

_**Wheeljack: Can I see it? *snatches muffin*  
**_

_**Notramjet97's sister/co-author: No! Now give it back before it-  
**_

_**Muffin: *KA-BOOM*  
**_

_****__**Notramjet97's sister/co-author**_: -explodes. Luckily I got another one! *holds up another muffin then runs off with it* Hurry Derpy! Go get help!  


_**Derpy: *salutes and flies off to get help*  
**_

_****__****__**Notramjet97's sister/co-author**_: And **YOU_! On the computer! Hurry and review so I can give ya this muffin/energon cookie! I can only keep running from Wheeljack for so long! *sees Wheeljack transform into alt. mode* o_O!_ HURRY!**_**  
**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 12

Noponies fool…

(Applejack's point of view. For the purpose of my sanity, I have written this in the normal fashion, just try and imagine Applejack's accent in your minds.)

*Yawn* I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling; It hadn't been the best night of sleep I've had, but for a table it wasn't bad. I noticed last night when I came in that there weren't any windows so, I couldn't tell if I had woken up in the middle of the night or the middle of the afternoon. I looked over to my right and saw that Rainbow and Rarity were still sleeping. So that meant that Pinkie, Twilight, and Fluttershy were already up. I stood up and stretched, next I grabbed my hat which was near the edge of our new bed and picked it up in my teeth. I then got out of bed and tip-hooved past a sleeping Rarity. I noticed that she was talking in her sleep; I looked around to see if anypony was watching, nope. Good, I inched closer over to her and lowered my ear to hear what she was saying (It was kind of tricky though with Rainbow Dash snoring louder than a volcano). "Of course I'll be in your movie Michael Hay." 'Huh? Who in tarnation is Michael Hay?' I asked myself, I leaned in again and this time she said. "Of course I'll do it with Shire Lebouf." 'Huh?' I scratched my head and shrugged it off. There were more important things to do now then figure out whatever Rarity dreams about.

(No POV here)

**Meanwhile in the Everfree forest…..**

Shortly after Optimus had met up with Arcee and Bumblebee, Ratchet called him on the intercom and told him that Twilight couldn't get back to sleep and she wanted to visit one of her friends, Zecora, to see if she could help. And Optimus was in that area now. Optimus wondered if he had made the right choice yesterday by allowing the ponies to join them. He didn't normally do things like that, but there was something about them, especially Twilight, the two of them spent a few hours talking and Optimus could see that she at least was gaining the wisdom of the six Primes like Ratchet said. If that was the case, then maybe they could help finish this war and bring peace to these two warring races. But another problem was rearing its ugly head, Twilight's assistant, a baby dragon named Spike, told them that some of the ponies in Ponyville, Canterlot, and Cloudsdale weren't too happy with the Autobots. Some even thought that they were all there to destroy the town. And with the sudden disappearance of Equestria's heroines, and that the last time they were seen was with the Autobots, the rumors flew. Spike told them that Princess Celestia and the mayors were trying to convince the three cities that the Autobots were there to help (despite their efforts, it still wasn't going to well).

Optimus saw that the door open and out stepped Twilight, Spike riding on her back, Spike looked excited about something he held in his claws, Twilight on the other hand (or servo if you're a transformer [or hoof if you're a pony]) looked upset. Optimus opened his doors and let the two climb and with them came a cold breeze that filled the cab. When the two got in and Optimus shut his doors and Spike muttered. "If this doesn't get Rarity to notice me I don't know what will," He paused and then asked Twilight, "So what did Zecora say this stuff was?"

"Hmm..?" Twilight asked, her body might have been there, but her mind was a hundred light-years away. She was still worrying about her dream. She normally didn't think too much about the dreams she had, but this one definitely made her worry. Zecora told her the same as Optimus had told his comrades back at base.

"Twilight?"

"Hmm..? Oh! I'm sorry Spike, I was just, thinking. Uh, what were you asking?"

"What did Zecora say this was again?"

"Cologne."

"Really? All right!" Spike yelled excitedly. He then looked down at the bottle with a questioning face and asked. "Hey Twilight?"

"Hmm..?"

"What's cologne?"

(At Applejack's farm)

(Applejack's P.O.V.)

"Well I buck about 5,000 apples every day, and that's when I'm takin' it easy!"

"Well _I _have cleared out 25,000 clouds just this _week_. And that was with the whole alien invasion going on. Top that cowgirl."

Rainbow dash and I had been waiting at my farm to start whatever we were gonna do with Arcee, Rarity, Wheeljack, and Bumblebee. We were waiting for Optimus and Twilight to show up so we could start. But after an hour Rainbow and I were getting bored and we started getting our competitive juices flowing. And when that happens there is usually a big mess. And by mess I mean an I'm-stronger-faster-tougher-and-better-looking-than-you-and-I'll-do-anything-to-prove-it kind of mess. It was NOT pretty.

"Okay," I replied with a mean smirk, "I know for a _fact _that you, Rainbow Dash, acts out scenes from the Daring Do books, except you add a little somethin' extra. YOU act it out where YOU save Daring Do and she _begs _you to join her on her next adventure." Rainbow Dash's face heated up as she blushed and she denied, "That's not true." But I just grinned slyly and shot back. "I didn't get the element of honesty fur nuthin'. And you also act out a scene where that stallion from the Wonderbolts-"But that's as far as I got because Rainbow covered my mouth with her hoof, stuttering, "Okay, okay. I think that's enough now."

I smiled, sure I had her beat. _But_, Rainbow dash NEVER gives up _that_ easily. "Oh yeah?!" She challenged. "Well I bet I'm so strong I can pick up _Bumblebee_!" I facehoofed and muttered, "_Please_ don't tell me you're actually gonna try that." But her grunts confirmed it. 'Bee was just starin' at her like she'd lost it (which maybe she had). She was tryin' ta lift him up by his foot, or stabalizin' servo, as Ratchet had told me it was called. She pushed and pulled, grunting things like "Almost got it!" or "Just a little more!" But, of course, she couldn't make him budge. She then pushed her back against his foot and gave it her all. That's when 'Bee decided ta lift his foot up.

Rainbow tumbled backwards and fell into the dirt. Woo-wee, what a sight that was! I think we may have discovered a new shade of red on her face as the 'Bots and I fell on the ground in stitches. Arcee walked to where Wheeljack was rolling on the ground and sternly asked. "Don't you think we'd better get started?" Wheeljack was still snickering as he told Arcee. "We're still waiting on Doc bot and the kids; they were bringing some training supplies, and I think Optimus, Twilight, Bulkhead, and Fluttershy supposed to come too." About five minutes later we all heard a beeping noise, we turned around to see who it was and a large metal green thing and a bigger red and blue thing came toward us. The green one opened its front door and Fluttershy stepped out, Bulkhead then transformed and Fluttershy looked up and told him with a shy little smile. "Oh, thank you so much for taking me to see my animal friends again, I was worried that maybe the Decepticons had come last night when we had left and done something horrible to them."

"Sure, no problem Fluttershy." Bulkhead told her with a grin. Optimus pulled up next to him and let Twilight and Spike out. Spike looked like he was holding something as he ran over to one of our apple trees; he then put the thing down and ran over to where Rarity was. "Hi Rarity!" He greeted.

"Hello Spike." Rarity answered, I noticed a weird smell coming from Spike and Rarity must've noticed too. "Is something wrong Spike? You smell… funny."

"Funny? That's not the reaction I was hoping for," Spike muttered under his breath.

Chapter 13

Poetry in motion

(At Canterlot castle)

Princess Luna's eyes fluttered opened, she quickly realized that she had fallen asleep on the couch. She had been doing that for the past two days, you see while her sister Celestia ruled the day, Luna ruled the night and visited their subjects while they had their dreams. But in the past two days it hadn't been dreams, but nightmares, all about the same thing; the alien invasion, and it had deeply troubled Luna. Why? Because she had encountered these same creatures before, well only one, but that one was far more dangerous than the ones that had previously attacked. Suddenly a cold breeze blew the window open and rushed into the room. Luna quickly jumped off the couch and tried to close it, but as she was she heard a faint distant voice almost like the wind itself call her. "_Luna._" A shiver went through her spine as she heard the ghostly whisper. She knew exactly who the voice was; she instantly stood up on her hind legs and pushed the window shut. She applied a little force to the window and pushed herself off of it and back standing on the ground. "_Luna_." There it was again, only louder. She swallowed and backed slowly towards the door, her heart beating faster and faster. "_Luna_." Even louder, she began moving more swiftly. "_Luna._" She telepathically opened the door with her horn. "_Luna_." Sweat started pouring down her forehead. "**Luna**!" The window smashed opened, shut the door, and knocked Luna into it. When she got up a large figure pressed her back and shoulder up against the door. "Luna, it has been far toolong." Luna swallowed, she tried to think of something to say, anything, but nothing came out. "I see that you have changed much since last we met." His breath was cold and almost lifeless, like a ghost. "You returned to your sister and still do her bidding? I thought _you_ wanted to rule. After all that's why I chose you to become Nightmare Moon." She swallowed hard, he wanted something from her and she knew it, which was the deal, so long, long ago. "And since you have not claimed the rule of Equestria by now, you probably never will." Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Celestia's voice inquired. "Luna? Are you all right? I heard some strange noises and didn't know if you were hurt or not." The large creature let Luna go and he opened the door. And when he did the three of them were suddenly thrust into the main hall, where they kept the large elaborate stained glass windows. Luna hid behind a recently acquired bust of somepony she had forgotten the name of.

She looked around for the creature, it was here, and she could feel it. Suddenly she felt something touch her front left hoof; she gasped and ever so slowly turned to see…her sister. "Luna, what's wrong?" But before she could answer a booming voice asked. "Yes Luna, why don't you tell her?" She couldn't, she was too ashamed and too scared to. "Very well, I will tell her." The figure stepped out and showed himself, the sun was just now rising and showed that he was a large creature like the ones that had attacked, he stood roughly 35 feet tall and had a large flowing cape, complete with a hood, which only showed two cold red optics. "You see, Celestia, when your sister grew tired of your meaningless commands and realized she could do better than you, I was there. I created Nightmare Moon. And in return for that power she would have to give me half of her kingdom, but I see that she has not. But no matter, I have no more use for 'Nightmare Moon', and I can see that she has no more use for me. So Luna, your debt is paid."

"There is something else that you require; you would not come here otherwise." Luna stated, a bit braver than before.

"How right you are." He agreed, turning to the famous glass which showed the Elements of Harmony destroying Discord and chuckled. "I can think of quite a few people throughout time and space that would thank those six ponies," He chuckled again, "Six, yes of course how could I have been so foolish," he said it calmly, almost as if he had known the whole time. "Could these be these six that would bring my planet back to its former glory?"

"What are you talking about?" Celestia demanded, with a slight tone of anger in her voice.

"'When the six points of the thirteenth star meet, Cybertron shall be united and free.' I never could understand Solus' fascination with that stupid, old, unfinished poem; it didn't even rhyme, but now I see. But these could not be the six, for in another old poem it was said 'six points, one from the great star, one from the cold rock, one from love, one taught, and two from the wombs.' Now I had no idea what the 'cold rock' or the 'great star' until I came to this little patch of dirt in the cosmos. Luna is from the 'cold rock', Celestia is from the 'great star', but what of the other four?"

"If you wish to complete your little puzzle somewhere else, my sister and I would greatly appreciate it." Then as soon as the words left Celestia's mouth a bright light flashed and the horrible monster was gone. She turned to her sister and told her. "You need some rest my sister, I fear a battle is coming and we will need all of our strength to fight it."

Chapter 14

Problems

(Somewhere between Applejack's farm and the Everfree forest)

'234 yards? Appljack's gonna have a hard time beatin' this one!' Rainbow Dash happily thought to herself. Their current training exercise was bucking a bunch of bucking bags (say that five times fast), or what we humans would know as a punching bag. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity didn't really hit theirs too hard, and when Pinkie Pie hit hers it just spun around and around for ten full minutes, so the main competition was between Applejack and Rainbow, who kept bucking them off their chain and into the forest which meant, they had to go and bring it back out. She bent down, grabbed the broken chain in her mouth, and was about to set off, but then a voice asked. "Excuse me; are you by any chance the infamous Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah, who wants to know?" Rainbow asked, slightly enthusiastic about somepony who called her 'infamous'. An elderly unicorn stallion stepped out, he was silver with a black mane, and his cutie mark was something exploding. Although Rainbow couldn't make out _what_ was exploding, and he wore a long black cape. "'Tis only I," he replied, "Liege maxi-I mean Lemon Meringue." Rainbow tried to hold in her laughter but eventually fell on the floor laughing. Once she regained herself, she apologized, "Sorry, it's just that you don't look much like a Lemon," she had to pause to keep from going in stitches, "Meringue!" Lemon Meringue gave an irritated look and replied, "Yes. My creat-uh, I mean parents were never very good with names."

Rainbow dash snorted, "You got that right! Anyway, what do you want with the _awesome_ Rainbow dash?" He let out a chuckle. "Merely a proposal-" Rainbow dash then interrupted him, "Wait. You want to _marry_ me?!" A look of horror spread across her face. "No, no, no, blast it all!" He shouted, stamping a hoof, clearly getting irritated. "I want a _business _proposal!"

"Ohhhhhh."

He muttered crossly under his breath, "This one is stupider than I thought." Rainbow heard him mumbling and demanded, "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Anyway, here is why I came. You help me: I make you richer and more famous than your dreams could only begin to imagine!" He pulled down his cloak's hood and revealed a purple, glowing crystal. "It's all up to you Rainbow dash. All you have to do is consume this crystal. You'll be famous. Everypony will know your name." Rainbow Dash could already hear the fans chanting her name. '_Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash_!' She stared hard at the crystal, her gaze unwavering. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to take just one teensy-weensy bite. I mean, what could happen?

(Arcee's Point of view)

These 'new recruits' were pathetic. There was no fragging way that they could kill even one 'con. Why Optimus even let them tag along is beyond me. The yellow one was the worst, when I told her she was going to have to kick harder; she said that that was as hard as she could hit "another living thing". I sat down and tried to tell her that the cons weren't living things, but vicious machines that wanted to _kill _her. She then got all upset and started crying. Then there was the white one, she said she wouldn't kick something "so dirty". The purple one at least was willing to accept criticism, but I could tell she, like the other two, wasn't cut out for this. The pink one showed promise, but she scared me a bit. I was trying to persuade Optimus to let Ratchet teach them when the pink wonder tapped me on the shoulder; I don't even know how she got up that high. The orange one and the light blue one were probably the best; they always kicked the bag off its chain and each one kept flying farther and farther. Applejack (the orange one) seemed to be more intelligent than Rainbow Dash (the blue one), while Applejack thought through the situation, Rainbow would just head straight into the problem, even if there were a hundred insecticons swarming the area. I smiled to myself as I watched Applejack kick another bag off into the forest. I realized right then and there that they were exactly like me and Cliffjumper, one would think through the situation while the other would face it head first. 'Wish you were still here, partner.' Suddenly a thought came to me, 'these guys sure can't fight, but maybe…' "Arcee!" It was my comm. Link: Jack was calling. "What's wrong Jack?" I asked him.

"I'm at school and M.E.C.H. is here. There's some crazy dude named Darius threatening to shoot the teachers, they said they'd let them live if we tell them where the Autobot base is, the other kids don't know what the heck they're talking about except me, Raf, and Miko."

"Hang tight Jack, we'll be there in a few minutes." I rushed over to Optimus and told him the situation.

**Later…**

There were several police cars surrounding the school, there lights flashing and police officer walking around the building. "Scrap!" I thought to myself, I'd be tempted to give whoever called them a good hard punch if we weren't here to protect them. Right about then Bumblebee chimed in. "Hey 'Cee! I got an idea, just wait here." Suddenly he spun his wheel real hard and took off, doing about 140 miles an hour. "Bumblebee what are doing?!" I yelled, but he just kept driving on; with about half of the police cars following him. I sat there waiting; sort of wishing Wheeljack had come to cause another distraction. I flipped Sadie back on and drove back behind the building. 'Scrap!' a lone police car was parked there, it looked faster and more powerful than the others. Wait a minute, why was it giving off Decepticon energy signatures?

Suddenly, it began to shift and twist in a complex fashion. Frag! It _was_ a 'con! It transformed to a Decepticon scum and then scanned the area. I remained in my alternate mode in hopes that he wouldn't pick up my-

"Show yourself, Autobot!" Well, there go my chances of that. I transformed and aimed my gun at him. He kept looking around, and didn't notice me. "I said show yourself, COWARD!"I rolled my optics and snarled, "I'm over here, Decepti-creep." He whirled around and his optics widened. A smirk then formed on his lip components and he exclaimed, "A femme. Now there's something I haven't seen in a while! Too bad you're an AUTOBOT!" He then pulled out a blade and began swinging it at me. I ducked and dodged with precise precision. "What's your name?" He asked between strikes.

"Why should you care?" I demanded, beginning to shoot at him. "I like to know the names of all the _Autobozos _I destroy!"

"Name's Arcee. And it's the last name you're gonna hear."

"I am Barricade."

"I wasn't asking."

"I don't _care_. I was only trying to be polite by telling you the name of your _disassembler_!"

He lunged at me with a loud battle-cry, which I dodged with a simple backflip, and when I stood up again I shot him in the right part of his chest. "Grahhh! I will tear your spark out!" He yelled,I could tell that hurt so I whipped out my blades and lunged back at him with a kicking motion, which caused me to land it squarely in his chest. The force of my kick threw him into the school, not the wall, but the actual school. I peeked inside and saw: the entire class room, teachers, kids, M.E.C.H. agents, Jack, Miko, and Raf, staring at me and the Decepticon. The M.E.C.H. agents surrounded Barricade and pointed their guns at him. Barricade growled and with a swift pushing motion batted the humans into walls, desks or students. The Con quickly got back to his feet and bellowed. "Now where were we?"

He then pulled out a large gun and started shooting, I whipped out my own blaster and with a quick jump I was on top of the school. He quickly whirled around to shoot me, but before he could I jumped on him, sending him to the ground. I was on top of him with my gun pointed straight at his head. "Any last words Con?" He just looked at me with an angered expression; he was obviously one of those mechs that didn't like losing to femmes, typical. I charged my weapon and was about to fire- when a searing pain went through my right arm. I looked to see what had happened and saw Barricade pulling my arm off. I tried to break free but the only thing that happened was my arm coming off completely. He pulled me up and threw me into a tree; I wasn't feeling too good after that. I saw Jack running over to me, yelling my name, I tried to get up and warn him, but that tree had taken its toll. Next I saw Barricade running at me again, this time I really tried to get up, but it was too late he was holding some kind of spear which he stuck right in my midsection.

(No POV)

Barricade stepped back; if the annoying Autobot femme wasn't dead yet, it wouldn't be long. He slowly walked back to the road where he saw Bumblebee charging full speed ahead at him. Bumblebee transformed and was ready to kick the nuts and bolts out of him, but Barricade grabbed his shotgun and shot Bumblebee right in the chest; where he crumpled to the ground with a loud crash. Two Autobots in one day, Barricade was off his game, he normally sent three 'Bots to the scrapheap. Oh well, he'd make up for it tomorrow.

**Later on the Decepticon ship…**

Two Vehicons led Barricade into the large bridge, where Megatron stood surveying the ruins of Ponyville. "What is it?" He asked in a relatively calm mood (well, calm for Megatron). Barricade stepped forward and replied. "Lord Megatron, I bring you a gift." He tossed Arcee's arm down on the floor; Megatron picked it up and instantly knew who its previous owner was. "So, does this mean you have killed the Autobot Arcee?"

"I have also sent a yellow Autobot to his maker, I knew not of his name but he was not a worthy opponent like the blue femme." Like Barricade, Megatron didn't care who the two deceased Autobots were, the fact that they were dead was good enough. Barricade then bowed before Megatron and told him. "I live only to serve you." Megatron smirked, a new Decepticon in the ranks was good to have, especially while Soundwave was on a special mission. Megatron then turned towards the large front window of the _Maxilus _and told the Vehicon controlling the ship. "Take us out of here, we have business to conduct on a small island by the name of Griffin Rock."

_**I imagined Barricade a lot like movie Barricade, except he turns into a Corvette like police car instead of a Mustang. Sorry this took so long and Happy New Year!**_

_**-Notramjet97**_


	8. Chapter 6 12

**(Real quick, I need to explain that the kids dropped the supplies off and then went to school, that's why they weren't heard from in the previous chapter.)**

Chapter 15

Chaos

Bumblebee felt a jolt in his side, which instantly caused him to wake up from his little stasis nap, it was Arcee. Bumblebee noticed her missing arm and the energon gently dropping from where it had been. Bumblebee looked around and saw that they were in a large room, with no light and no doors. But he was able to see Jack, Miko, and Raf sitting over in the corner. The Autobots didn't know it, but they had been captured by M.E.C.H., who were preparing for surgery to create their newest creation…

**Griffin Rock, Maine…**

"Chief Burns, there is a car rapidly approaching us going one hundred and twenty mile over the posted speed limit. Shall we pursue?" Chase asked his human partner. Chief Burns saw the car; it was a myriad of colors, orange, black, and green. It soon blew past them nearly blowing Chase into next week. "Yes Chase, I haven't seen this racer before so I think we'll have to familiarize him with our laws." The Chief stated, and that was all it took, Chase changed gears, flipped his siren on, and began to pursue the car. The mystery car realized that the Autobot was chasing him and increased his speed. The two cars sped down Main Street. People turned their heads in amazement because, well, it had been a while since the last car chase, although there were those incidents with Doctor Greene's electric car, twice, OK, so this was the first car chase in which _both_ cars were in control. Chief Burns gripped the steering wheel hard and told Chase. "Chase, I think we're going to need the others to help with this one." Chase immediately tried to call the others… Wait a minute, why was the car spinning around? "Chase? What's he doing?"

The car then began to crumple and rearrange its parts. It was soon a large robot with a black face and a green mouth. "Chase?" Chase pulled over to the side and let his partner out and told him. "I will try and handle this sir." He transformed and walked slowly over to the strange transformer. "Sir, you have committed seven infractions of the law, I am afraid-" The large robot swatted Chase down and pulled out two green swords, he then struck Chase hard in his midsection, causing a deep scratch. "Fool! No one faces Dead End and lives!" He then picked Chase up and chucked him into a computer store. Chase crashed through the store and crushed hundreds of computers, the store was closed however and, thankfully, there were no people inside. Dead End walked over to where Chase had been thrown to see what had happened. Chase turned over onto his back and weakly stated. "Make that nine, I am afraid I will-" But before he could finish Dead End shot Chase in his chest. Dead End stepped back and turned his cloaking device on; he then transformed and drove back to where the rest of his team was.

**Jasper, Nevada…**

"Could this day get any worse?" Ratchet asked no one in particular. First off, Jack, Miko, Raf, Arcee _and _Bumblebee had been botnapped by the terrorist organization M.E.C.H. Then there was a call from the Rescue Bot Heatwave that one of their comrades Chase had been heavily wounded by a Decepticon. So now they were stuck between a rock and a hard place. There were two situations and only four Autobots to deal with them. "I say we get the ponies back here to help us!" Bulkhead argued, the ponies were exhausted after the training exercises and were currently sleeping at their respective houses. "I'm not sure that is wise," Ratchet answered, "I'm not sure they're ready for a fight with Decepticons or M.E.C.H., Applejack, maybe, but not the others."

"Why not Rainbow?" Wheeljack pointed out.

**Earlier that day in Ponyville, Equestria…**

'It's about time.' Applejack thought to herself. It had taken Rainbow Dash almost ten minutes to get that bag back. Applejack was ready to crush whatever sorry distance her friend had put up. "Whad ya pull off?" She asked Rainbow. Rainbow set the bag back on the hook and told Applejack. "Two hundred and thirty-four yards. Think you can beat that, cowgirl?" Applejack rolled her eyes; it was actually a good distance, but she didn't want to let on that she knew that. Applejack positioned herself in front of the bag and bucked that thing as hard as he could. It sailed through the air and was soon out of sight, a few seconds later it landed with a thud. "Think you can handle it, city-slicker?" Applejack taunted before running off to get the bucking bag. Rarity casually walked over to where Rainbow was standing an asked her. "Rainbow Dash, why are your eyes purple?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Rainbow asked, tilting her head to the side. Rarity pulled a mirror out of her saddlebag (she had Spike pick it up) and held it up in front of her friend's face with her horn. Sure enough, her normally red eyes were now purple. "Hmm… Beats me, must be all those sonic rainbooms I've been doing." Rainbow thought out loud. But she'd never heard of anypony getting purple eyes from too many sonic rainbooms, but, then again, she was the first pony to ever make a sonic rainboom. Rarity put the mirror back in her saddlebag and told her friend. "Rainbow, you may want to change your eye color back to red, the purple does not go well at all with the green on your mane."

"Ugh, I don't really care about my eyes 'clashing' with my mane." Rainbow shot back, looking back to see if Applejack was back yet, she was just getting out of the forest. Rarity stepped in front of Rainbow and told her. "Rainbow, if you're going to attract stallions then-"

"Stallions?!" Rainbow shouted; in disbelief that Rarity could even _think_ about that. "Look Rarity, I don't know if you've noticed this, but I don't even _care_ about stallions." Rarity closed her eyes and stuck her nose in the air. "Hmm, well of course not, with your eyes clashing with your mane." Before Rainbow could respond, Applejack came running up. "Two hundred and forty-seven yards, you think you can handle it?" She sneered. Rainbow Dash responded with. "Watch and learn, cowgirl." She then positioned herself in front of the bag, closed her eyes, and gave the hardest kick she could give. The bag sailed into the air, it had gone so far they couldn't even hear it hit the ground. "Well, I think you won that one." Applejack reluctantly told her, she held out her front hoof and Rainbow shook it.

**Later in Griffin Rock, Maine…**

"Dead End, is your little 'mission' done?" Barricade asked. Dead End nodded his head, and then leaned his back on a nearby tree, which creaked in protest when he did. Barricade turned to Wasp. "Wasp, I need you to take the Autobot Blades out, he's a wimp, but he is still there eyes in the sky, and if we ground him we'll only have Boulder and Heatwave to take out. Leave those for me.

**Jasper, Nevada…**

"I'm not so sure, she seems too arrogant and cocky for her own good." Ratchet told the Wrecker. Wheeljack replied with, "Uh-huh, just like you."

"Puh! As if you're any better."

"Maybe I am."

"Oh really? Well at least I've _saved _lives, you can't even do that. Seaspray was an example of that."

"Hay!" Twilight's sudden command brought Ratchet's and Wheeljack's argument to a halt, right before Wheeljack bopped Ratchet in the helm.

"Twilight? When did you get here?" Bulkhead asked, curious how the unicorn had gotten to the base when her house was a few thousand miles away.

"I have requested young Miss Sparkle to assist us in our little problem," Optimus answered, "Seeing as we cannot figure it out on our own." The two Wreckers hung their heads in embarrassment, that they honestly needed a small pony not even a one hundredth of their age to settle their dispute. Ratchet scoffed. "Optimus, if you think I am going to listen to some little purple-" Bulkhead and Wheeljack gave him a withering glare, but Ratchet just went back to his computer and- "Ahhh!" Ratchet yelled, for there sitting on his keyboard was an angry looking Twilight.

"Is there no privacy?!" He asked no one in particular.

"Look, Optimus told me to straighten things out and I don't think they've straightened out," Twilight told the grumpy mech matter-of-factly, "Now, have any of you worked out a way to rescue Bumblebee, Arcee, and the others?" The three mechs shook their heads. "And we have another problem. The Decepticons have attacked Griffin Rock, where untrained Autobots known as Rescue Bots currently reside." Ratchet explained.

"Oh…" She understood the problem, there were only four Autobots and two problems, one would be a difficult challenge for four, let alone two. She thought about it for a moment, then an idea came, it might be simple, there wouldn't be too much of a risk... "Optimus, what if my friends and I went to Griffin Rock to fix the Resscue Bot while you and the rest of the Autobots bring the others back?"

"Perhaps, but if the humans see you, it could cause pandemonium."

"Perhaps if I put them near their base?" Ratchet suggested.

"Very well, the Rescue Bots have five human companions that may be able to aid you in repairing our fallen allies, they are the only humans you are to have contact with." The Autobot leader told the small mare.

"Yes sir."

**On board the Maxilus…**

"Lord Megatron, are you sure it was wise to let the new Decepticon handle such a delicate mission?" Dreadwing asked, Megatron turned to him and told him.

"And why do you think this is such a 'delicate mission'?"

"Didn't you send them to destroy an elite force of Autobots?"

"Barricade is the most skilled Decepticon, other than me. If he wanted to, he could rip out your spark chamber without you even knowing. Do not question my decisions Dreadwing, or I will have him do just that."

**Later in Jasper, Nevada...**

"Are all of you ready?" Ratchet asked the six little ponies. Twilight looked at her friends, they all nodded. Since Rarity and Twilight were going to try and fix up Chase, the others were going to go on the lookout for any Decepticon activity.

"Its time to show those Cons who they're messin' with!" Rainbow shouted enthusiastically.

"Rainbow, as I told you we're just going too look around the town, fix the Rescue Bots, and then when they're done we'll go back home and the Autobots will take care of the rest, right Optimus?" Twilight looked up at the Autobot leader, he nodded his and told them. "Correct, good luck to you all." Ratchet walked up and gave them some little round things that looked like- "Mmm! Chocolate chips!" Pinkie pie gobbled them up in one bite.

"Pinkie Pie! We needed that!" Ratchet yelled.

"Ooh! Were you planning a cookie contest?"

"No, those were comm links, so that you could all update me on the Rescue Bots' well being."

Pinkie giggled. "Silly Ratchet, I can just tell you."

"And how is that?"

"Well according to that computer it says that they're OK but some ponies called Chase and Blades need help, oh did they get some nasty boo-boos?"

"What?" Ratchet turned around to see a message on his computer from Heatwave.

_Optimus,_

_We're fine, the Decepticons haven't outright attacking Griffin Rock, but we need medical assistance for both Blades and Chase now._

_-Heatwave_

"Hmm, another one? These 'Rescue Bots' couldn't survive a protoform attack" He stated with disgust.

"Don't worry Ratchet, Rarity and I can fix the two Rescue Bots." Twilight told them. Ratchet remembered how quickly the small unicorn had fixed Wheeljack, so maybe she could do the same for the Rescue Bots.

"Very well, I will put you directly behind their base of operations, go in, fix them up, then come back out, I'll get the bridge going again in one half-earth hour."

**Sorry that took so long, I had to basically redo the whole chapter, but I've already started work on the next and I have the rest of the story planned out.**

**Thanks,  
**

**Notramjet97  
**


End file.
